


Blind, Mute, and Dying

by magicjedigirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Allusions to underage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bits of fluff, Blind Character, Bucket List, But nothing is explicit, Cancer, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Finn Needs A Hug (Star Wars), M/M, Mentions of Mara Jade, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Rewrite, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Skywalker, Rey is Trying her Best, Selectively Mute Character, Summer Romance, because thats literally all i write, character death later down the line, finn is trying his best, luke is trying his best, mentions of abuse, poe is trying his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicjedigirl/pseuds/magicjedigirl
Summary: Luke Skywalker lost his daughter the same day he lost his wife. So why is he being told that she's very much alive?Rey has been through hell, abused for years and now too traumatized to speak. After being rescued, she finds out she has a family, a father. Why didn't he ever look for her?Finn has been blind since he was fourteen. With his only source to the outside world about to leave him, he's trying to stay as positive as he can.Poe's time is running out of time, with an estimated two months left, he’s just trying to make the best of it.A rewrite of the fic Blind, Mute, and Dying from 2016.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 36
Kudos: 48





	1. I have a daughter?

**Author's Note:**

> So four years ago, (2016) I and another person wrote a fanfiction called Mute, Blind, and Dying. We get into a fight about something, our friendship is broken up, etc. So end of the fic. She deleted all her works, including this one. Now, several years later I'm an adult who's suffered through the slow death of the ST. And fuck it, I'm going to rewrite this.
> 
> So for the few of you who remember this fic, lets talk about what's changed:  
> This was a Finnrey fic with third wheeling Poe. I have changed that to JediStormPilot. I still adore Finnrey, but I cant leave Poe in the dust. Plus I've never written JediStormPilot so this will be an adventure. I have also never written a StormPilot or Damerey fanfic. This will lead more towards JediStormPilot, Finnrey, and StormPilot then Damerey tho. That's why its the last pairing tagged. 
> 
> Poe died like super early into the story, like chapter 9. I'm gonna drag this shit out. Maybe I'll change my mind and let him live. But realistically, since Poe is terminally ill, he's not gonna make it (at least according to Google, Google is very vague about it)
> 
> More details. There's a big scene in this chapter with Luke and Rey bonding that wasn't in the original. A lot of added scenes of character development. (JJ and Rian take notes)
> 
> I believe that's it.

Luke didn’t often get phone calls, he didn’t have anyone to call him. He wasn’t exactly what you’d call an old man, but he was certainly getting there. His limp and cane didn’t help him defend his case, but that was nothing to do with age. Years of service in the army had done him good, but his luck couldn’t last forever.  
Roadside bomb, shrapnel to the leg. He’d had it amputated and been given a prosthetic. Walking was still hard, he couldn’t go back to the army, so he’d retired. He didn’t try to make friends, instead enjoying the solace and the quiet his life had become. He read books, he gardened, he sometimes wrote.  
Occasionally he spoke to the lady at the corner shop when he went to buy the necessities, or on rarer occasions, his neighbors, but that was it. So when he got the phone call, he was confused. He picked it up, fully prepared for a scam of some description. It was, of course it was. But what sort of scammer pretended he had a child?

“I’m sorry.” He said. “I’m afraid you’re mistaken. I don’t have a daughter.” His voice sounded pained, as if he was holding back an old memory. “Please, don’t call here again.”

The voice on the other end of the phone was persistent and he sighed. He let them talk, and what they said was making him think. A girl, 17 years old, named Rey. Surely it couldn’t be…

_Rey._

Wasn't that the name Mara wanted? Mara… God he missed her. He left her, he shouldn't have, but he did. She died during childbirth, along with the child. Right? He sighed "What does this have to do with me? Even if this is my child, wouldn't she be in a loving home? I don't wanna pull her away from that."

“I’m afraid that’s why we’ve called.” The voice said. “We’ve just taken Rey in, she’s been in another home for the last 17 years and there was a scandal uncovered, if you could come and talk to us in person… It’d be much easier than talking on the phone. I think it would do her some good to meet you if that’s possible.”

He sighed, glancing at a picture of Mara. He had to take this chance. "Where do I meet her?" He asked. The person on the phone told him the directions to the adoption facility.

He was hesitant about going. If he really had a daughter, what would she think of him? He had walked out on Mara and had thought the two of them were dead. If his daughter really was alive what sort of life had she had? Hopefully she was happy.

Hopefully she’d grown up to be a beautiful, intelligent young lady that he’d be proud to call himself a father of (though he wasn’t sure he deserved that title). Unfortunately, the tone of the phone call gave him the impression that the opposite was true. As he drove, he worried. He hadn’t cared for someone in so long that he was nervous about it again. It was selfish to think like that. If this was his daughter, she deserved a father. He couldn’t be a coward if she needed someone.

The building was new looking and pretty small. The late afternoon sun shined down. Two cars and a police car were parked. He reached for the handle, but before he could do anything, the door swung open. A blonde woman, probably in her late 30s stood in front of him, beckoning him inside.

"Are you Luke Skywalker?" She asked. Luke nodded. "Thank you for coming so quickly. She really needs someone. Would you like to meet her?" Before he could answer, the woman called her name. "Rey? Come meet your father."

Luke stood where he was, one hand holding his cane tightly and the other just fidgeting. He didn’t know what to expect, part of him was terrified. Actually, all of him was. But he had a duty to whoever showed up at the door, a duty to protect them and help. But however hard he tried to remain calm, he couldn’t. He saw the small frame of a shy, underfed girl, who looked far younger than she was but at the same time so much older. His mouth opened and closed several times as if he was going to say something, but nothing came out. He didn’t know what to say, what to ask, what to do. It didn’t feel like the sort of meeting where he offered a smile, because something was clearly wrong.

“What’s happened?” He asked quietly.

"Remember the scandal I mentioned? Her foster family was in charge of it. They abused them and barely fed them. It's all over the news, the scandal on the corner of First Avenue and Order Lane. I'm sure you've seen it in passing." She looked down, shaking her head as she told him. "We found out about this a little over a week ago after an anonymous call. Rey was the worst of them. She's... she's mute, Mr. Skywalker. Well she can talk, it's just she hasn't communicated with anyone in god knows how long. It's like she's forgotten how to talk. The doctor's say it's selective mutism, it can happen to victims of trauma."

After hearing what they had to say, Luke’s eyes flickered over to the girl before him. Her eyes were so old, she’d seen things that no child ever should and all of a sudden he felt a wave of guilt crashing over him. He’d always regretted leaving Mara, but he never thought that this would have happened. He hadn’t known Rey was alive. God, if he’d have known… He could still see some bruising on Rey, the girl obviously having gone to some extent to hide most of it under a baggy, oversized hoodie, but he could still see hand marks around her neck and finger prints on her cheek. Luke had no idea what to do, for once in his life he was completely clueless. 

Usually he had at least some kind of inkling as to what should be done, but this… Should he reach out and pull her into his arms? Should he walk away and leave it to the professionals? Should he try to talk to her? While he thought he was aware of Rey staring at him and he eventually made up his mind.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered. To Rey, to the lady next to her, to himself.

The woman put her hand on his shoulder. "You didn't know. The people that had her were supposed to call you and ask if you wanted her years ago. I have the feeling they never called you. She doesn't have much," the woman said, walking behind a desk to pull out a plastic bag. "This is everything. A change of clothes and that's it." Luke noticed Rey backing slower back into the room she had come from, her bottom lip quivering.

Luke watched as Rey walked backwards and felt the guilt surge up inside him once more. She was afraid of him. He didn’t know how he could tell her that everything was okay, that he’d never hurt her, but somehow he was going to have to convince her of that. He decided at that moment that he was going to take her in. He couldn’t leave her now.  
"Rey.” Luke said, his voice soft. It was the first time he’d said her name since it had been discussed with Mara when she was pregnant almost 18 years ago. “Don’t be afraid, please. I’m not going to hurt you. I promise, you can trust me. I’m sorry I was never there for you, I never knew. Let me make it up to you, let me help.”

She shook her head and backed away, mouthing words at him. 'You're just like the others.' She mouthed at him. 'They say they want to help, when in reality they hurt you harder.' That broke his heart even more.

The woman sighed. "Mr. Skywalker, do you want her? We could try to send her to someone else..."

"I want to help her.” He replied immediately, not looking away from Rey as he spoke. “I don’t want to push her though. But she’s my daughter, I owe it to her.” As he continued to speak, he directed his words back to his daughter. “If I’d known Rey, I promise I would have been there. I won’t lay a finger on you like they did, I promise.” He felt awful, his word was all he had for now and Rey had to take it. He understood that it must be hard for her but he was suddenly filled with a desperation to care for her. He imagined that if he had been there when Rey was born this is how he’d have felt, the same immediate love and desire to protect. “ _Please_ Rey, give me a chance.”

Rey looked at the woman, who looked back at her with pleading eyes. Rey sighed, the first sound he heard from her and mouthed 'What do I have to lose.'

He let out a sigh of relief as did the woman. "Rey, if you ever need anything, here's my card." She said handing it to her. "Go enjoy your life, it's starting right now."

Rey held the card tightly between her fingers, wondering if they’d pierce it. She took a deep breath and looked towards Luke, her father. She had to try, he couldn’t be as bad as the others, surely. She felt her legs shaking as she took steps towards him and kept her gaze down low. She stood beside him, within touching distance, but was grateful that he didn’t try to hold her hand or pull her into a hug, or hit or slap or kick or punch her. Still she looked at the floor, chewing on her lip until it was red and sore to fight back the hunger gnawing at her stomach as it growled.  
Luke looked at her. "You hungry?" He asked. She nodded. "Well I've got some stuff at home or we could go out?" He asked. She just nodded. She probably didn't care, she just wanted food.

"You two can go, I'll drop the papers in your mailbox and pick them up. I'll check up on you in two days, alright? Make sure your home is safe."

Rey just nodded, glancing down at her hole ridden sneakers. Luke had never wanted to reach out and hold someone in his arms more desperately, seeing the state she was in upset him so much. He swallowed gently and fought back his own emotions before he spoke again.  
“Tell you what Rey, once we’ve got something sorted for lunch I’ll take you out shopping this afternoon. We’ll get you some new things, whatever you want.” He said. He could make his pension stretch. He had always saved as much as he could, and this felt like the best possible use for his money right about now. His daughter, helping her get better and helping her feel safe. “We’ll get you some new clothes.” He promised. “Are you ready? I don’t want to rush you.”

She nodded, a beginning of a smile showing up, just barely at the corners of her lips. She picked up her bag and went out the door as Luke- _her father,_ held it open. The woman waved goodbye, a giant smile on her face.  
She opened the back door to Luke’s car as he got in, Luke giving her a small smile. “You can sit up front with me if you'd like.” She paused, chewing on her lip before shaking her head. “And that’s fine too. Buckle your seatbelt, okay?” she did as she was told, giving it a soft tug. “So would you like to get food at home or out and about? Or we could go shopping first?” He asked, adjusting his mirror. She shrugged. Luke giving a small smile. “You're just like me, Mara used to get upset that I could never pick anything to eat, are you a picky eater?”

She shook her head. “Well that’s good, tell you what, let's go and get you new shoes at least, and then get pizza or burgers or whatever you’d like. Make a day out of it and all. A father-daughter day.” Her face peaked up slightly before worry crossed her face. ‘No money.’ she mouthed. Luke gave her a smile, “That’s okay, I’ll pay for all of this.” He pulled out of the parking lot, Rey pressing her face against the glass. “Would you like me to open up your window?”  
She nodded, Luke letting hers slide down. Rey stuck her hand out the window, the warm summer air filling the car. Her hair whipped around her face, Luke glancing at her as he pulled up to a stop sign. She looked just like he did at her age, it was freaky. It didn’t take long to arrive at the outdoor mall, Luke unlocking the doors and rolling up the window as Rey exited. “So let's find some nice shoes for you, any pair you want.” He could tell she was nervous with the crowds so he offered his arm for her to take, but she only tucked her hands into her armpits, Luke dropping his arm and leading the way. He was hoping she would be more open to him after her excitement in the car. But he knew it would take days, weeks, months, hell, maybe even years for her to trust him. He hoped that he could help her quickly. She never talked so a therapist wouldn’t really help. He racked his brain for different medications but without her saying much he couldn't really tell what she needed. 

He was so wrapped up in his own mind that he didn't realize Rey wasn’t behind him anymore, “Rey?” he called out, mildly frantic. He searched the area, moving as fast as his limp would allow before glancing around a corner to see her standing outside a shoe store, her face pressed against the glass, a grin on her face. He walked over and cleared his throat. “Find something?” She looked up, startled, hugging her arms to her chest. He debated telling her she couldn’t run off like that, but thought against it. He didn’t want to upset her and break whatever glimpse of trust he had with her.  
She pointed at a pair of black Converse, nodding excitedly. He opened the store door to her and she bolted inside, a massive grin on her face as she grabbed the shoes from the window and sat on the ground, taking off her own shoes. A look of disappointment crossed her face as she realized they were too small. But she held them up to Luke and nodded. “Are they too small?” he asked. 

She shrugged ‘I’m used to things not fitting.’ 

He frowned and took the shoes from her hands, “We need to find you shoes that fit, I’ll find an associate.” He flagged down a woman who looked only a couple years older than Rey. 

“Hi, is there something you need help with sir?” The woman asked. 

“Yes my daughter-” his voice cracked slightly, “My daughter just came back from boarding school and needs a new pair of shoes. She likes these but they're too small. Do you have any in bigger sizes?” 

“I’m sure we do, we have a Converse section in the corner over here, what size is she?”

“Um, not really sure, she had a growth spurt since winter break.” he lied.

“Okay, can I take her measurements?” 

“Rey, this nice lady wants to see what kind of size shoe you wear, can you take a seat?”

Rey looked mortified but did as asked, Luke noticing how her hands shook. The process was quick and painless, but Rey looked as though she was having a tooth pulled. “Size nine seems to be the closest in size, and lucky for you,” She grabs a box off the table. “We have one size nine in this color left. Go on, make sure they fit.”

Rey once again did as requested, slipping them on. “They feel okay?” He asked.

‘Perfect.’ She mouthed. 

“They’re perfect, thank you.” Luke checked out, grabbing a few pairs of socks for her, Rey taking off the shoes and letting them cut the tag and take off the sensor before handing them back. Luke said another thank you and exited, making sure Rey was by his side. “You happy with them?” She nodded. “Well can I throw your old ones out? They smell really bad.” He chuckled. She nodded, taking the hole ridden thing and placing them in the garbage bin.  
She then let out a sniff and wiped her nose, Luke noticing she had tears in her eyes. “Are you okay?”

She nodded and mouthed ‘First gift.’ 

“They’re your first gift? I-I’m glad you like them.” He felt empty, the fact that she was crying over new shoes broke his heart even more, which he didn’t know was possible. He watched her dance around in them, pure joy on her face. Her happiness was contagious, Luke giving her a big grin back. “So my little ballerina, do you want to get some new clothes?” She skipped around him, in her own little world. He gave her a few minutes to enjoy herself before asking her again. She snapped out of her fantasy and stumbled slightly, her arms swaying by her sides. She nodded, her hand hovering above the arm Luke held out, her fingers brushing against it before she turned away and shoved her hands back into her armpits.  
They walked together Rey glancing around at the window displays, before stopping at a window with summer dresses, she looked over at her father for approval, which he gave in the form of a nod, opening the door for her. She gingerly took shirts, pants, and her window dress off the racks, an employee guiding her to the dressing rooms. She exited, doing a little fashion show for her father. Luke gave his approval to varying degrees, holding in his tears as the crop tops she modeled showed the full extent of her bruises and ribs. Nasty yellow, purple, green, and blue bruises littered her skin like a rainbow of pain and suffering, her ribs painfully visible. She paid no mind to them, as if they were natural. And for almost eighteen years, they were. 

He snapped out of his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder, looking up to see Rey, her arms filled with clothes, slight fear in her eyes. He realized it was more than likely caused by her fear of his getting upset she ‘bothered’ him. “You all ready to go?” She nodded, as he went up to the register. She listened as the amount rang up, her heart pounding, it was over two hundred dollars, he would never purchase all of that for her, right? But Luke barely flinched at the amount, muttering at the card reader for a moment as he swiped it again before it dinged. She stared with wide eyes, glancing away when he looked back at her. “So do you want to do more shopping or get some food? It’s nearly six-” her stomach let out a low growl, which made Luke let out a laugh and Rey let out a silent giggle. “Food it is? I know of a good pizza place.” 

She nodded and followed him back to the car, doing the same routine of sticking her hand out the window as before. It didn’t take long before they arrived at a little pizza shop near the local college, which Rey stared in awe at. She gestured to the grand buildings down the road, looking giving a hum of acknowledgement. “I went to college there, meet your mom there too.” Luke nodded, the two heading inside, taking a seat near the window, a waiter soon appearing to take their drink orders. Luke got them both water and Rey ran her fingers across the menu. “So any idea of what you want to eat?” he asked as the waiter returned with their drinks. “Anything jump out at you?” She lowered her head in shame, Luke furrowing his brow. “What’s up?”

‘Can’t read.’ she mouthed, but with her face facing the menu, he couldn’t read her lips. 

“Rey, can you look at me? Sorry I can’t see your lips from down there.”

She faced him, her body all tensed up so hard it looked painful. ‘Can’t. Read.’

“Oh…” It never occurred to him that she couldn’t read, but it made sense. They didn’t exactly offer a good reading class in the horrifying torture basement she grew up in. 

She looked ashamed, tears dripping into her lap. ‘Stupid.’ she mouthed, ‘Stupid stupid stupid’

“No! You’re no stupid at all!” He interjected. “You just need a bit of help, I’ll teach you, okay? Can you do math?” She nodded, giving him a hopeful grin.

“Perfect! Math is something I struggle with, so you’re ahead of me there.” When the waiter came by to take their order, Luke settled on a plain cheese pizza for them. A bit of an awkward silence fell over the table, Rey picking at string on her hoodie.  
He pulled out his phone, realizing he had missed a message from his sister. Shit, he needed to call Leia. How would that conversation even go? ‘Hey sis, long time no see, remember Mara? Remember how she was pregnant? Yeah turns out I have a living daughter who's been locked in a basement and abused for the past seventeen years and is terrified of the outside world. Including any affection of some sort. Anyway how are you?’ He chewed his lip and sighed, Rey glancing up at the sound. “I need to make a call, is that alright? I’ll be outside, just come and get me if you need anything okay?” She nodded as he stood up and headed out the door, taking a seat on the bench outside the restaurant.

He pushed the ‘call back’ button and prayed she wouldn’t pick up, but it was Leia so of course she answered. “Luke, there you are. You never replied about the din-”

“Leia, I have something to tell you. You might wanna sit down for this.” He could almost hear her frown,

“What’s wrong, are you hurt?” 

“No, I’m okay. Physically I'm alright, but mentally I'm a bit...lost. You remember Mara?”

“Of course I remember Mara, I remember how you left her-”

He cut her off “Remember how she was pregnant and the baby died with her?”

“Yeah…”

“Well it turns out the baby didn't die.”

“What?!”

“It gets worse. She was in foster care, and since day one she was locked in a basement, and…” he inhaled sharply. “Sexually abused.”

“Oh my God,” she whispered.

“She’s terrified of me Leia, terrified.” 

“I...I can’t even imagine the horrors she faced, that poor girl. Who did this to her, are they locked up? I swear to God-”

“I think so, at least in custody.” He tried to remember the news articles he had briefly read over about the situation.

“When does she testify?”

“What? 

“Against the people that hurt her, when does she go to court?”

“Will she have to do that?”

“I imagine so, I can’t see why not.”

“Leia, she's mute. They said it’s a side effect of the trauma.”

“So she can talk?” 

“I believe so, I’ve heard her make noises.”

“Wait, is she with you?”

“Yeah I’m taking care of her.”

“Luke I love you, but you have no idea how to raise a child, let alone a victim of trauma.”

“What can I do, I’m all she has. I can’t leave her alone again, I wouldn't be able to live with myself!” He glanced back inside to see her playing her with a napkin, slowly ripping it into a million tiny pieces. 

Leia let out a loud, audible sigh. “You need my help don’t you?”

“No. I can handle this.”

“I can be on a plane by tomorrow morning-”

“Leia, the last thing she needs is more people. It’s all so overwhelming, for both of us.” he sighed. “I’ll call you back tonight, we’re out and about.”

“You better, or else I appear on your doorstep. Should I tell Han and Ben about this?”

“Maybe Han, Ben could wait,” He wasn’t entirely sure how his nephew would react to suddenly having a new cousin.

“Agreed, if you need anything, money, clothes, or something else, please reach out.”

“I will, I love you.”

“I love you too, tell her I said hi. Wait!” she gasped. “What’s her name?”

Luke felt stupid as hell and blushed in embarrassment. “Rey, her name is Rey.”

“Mara picked that didn’t she?” Luke nodded, his silence answering her question. “Take care of her.”

“I always will.” He hung up, heading back inside as the waiter set down their pizza. Rey’s eyes were wide in anticipation, Luke taking a seat. “I apologize for that, I need to tell my sister about our...situation.” He took a piece of the pizza and placed it on a plate, handing it over to her. She graciously took it before lifting up the slice and giving it a quick once over, as if she was worried there was poison in it. She took a bite, then quickly shoved the rest into her mouth with wild abandon. “You want more?” he asked, the young girl nodding enthusiastically. He gave her two more, and in less than an hour she had eaten over half the pizza. Luke didn’t care that he had no leftovers for lunch tomorrow, he was just happy that she was happy. “Are you ready to head home?” She nodded once more and got back in the car. The drive back to his house was filled with Luke telling her about her new living area. She perked up at the mention of her own room. She had never had a room to herself before. The neighborhood was like a typical suburban neighborhood to most people, but to Rey it looked like mansions. Luke pointed to a house, his house, soon becoming their house.

"There’s two kids about your age living in the neighborhood as well. One's right next door." He said. "But I don't wanna push you or anything, take it at your own pace." Rey nodded, and Luke took that as her telling him that it would be too soon for her to meet them.

“They’re Finn and Poe.” He explained. “I’ll introduce you to them, make sure you’ve got some people to look after you. But for now it’s just you and I.” He said kindly, unlocking the front door to his home and opening it up. He smiled a little, his home feeling so much more like a home now he had someone to share it with. “There’s a spare bedroom, I’ll show you. You can do whatever you want with it. If you want to shower and change you can do that too. First door on your right, there should be towels up there too.” He said, watching as Rey’s eyes lit up. She may have remained quiet, but she didn’t need to say anything for him to understand. It hurt him so deeply that all these things seemed so new and exciting to her. She was a 17 year old girl, the prospect of a shower should be boring, not exciting. With his heart heavy, Luke gestured towards the stairs. “I’ll let you have some time to look around. Come downstairs whenever you’re ready.” He told her, closing the front door behind him and watching as she darted upstairs. He hoped he could do enough for her. He wanted to show his daughter the love she had been refused for the last 17 years.

 _His daughter._ He liked the sound of that.


	2. Concerned

“Everything alright?”

A voice brought Poe’s head back to where he was, and he looked over at the young man sitting next to him. Poe put his hand on his friend’s shoulder and squeezed it tightly.

"'Course buddy, don’t you worry about me.” He said, his smile evident in his voice. “I just saw a girl get out of Mr. Skywalker’s car, and I’ve never seen her before. She doesn’t look...well.”

“‘Well?’” Finn frowned, “What does she look like?” 

For a moment there was nothing but silence again, and then Finn heard Poe breathing. He had learned to tell the difference when Poe’s audible breathing was due to genuine struggle or just finding the right words, this was thankfully the latter.

“She’s a little shorter than Mr. Skywalker, looks about sixteen. Maybe a little older. It’s hard to tell since she’s wearing the baggiest hoodie I've ever seen. Mr. Skywalker just let her into his house.”

“Does he have a daughter?”

“Not that I know of. I mean he has a nephew, I think. Maybe he has a niece too? But that doesn't explain the fact that she looks so ill.”

Finn shrugged. “My grandma says he's a good man, and she knows everything.” Poe nodded and sketched his legs out on the steps. "Tell me more about her." Finn asked. “Like what she looks like, you know the drill.”

"She’s got brown hair, tied back in three messy little buns. Eye color is hard to tell but I think it was brown? Pale like she hasn’t seen the sun in decades. Not too short, looks about averge height. She’s honestly beautiful.” He told his friend as he swallowed down a wave of sickness. He couldn’t tell if it was from his cancer or from the fact that this girl seemed fragile and he wasn’t helping. He hated not helping.

“She sounds lovely.”

"Yeah. I wish you could see her with your own-" before Poe could finish, he broke into a coughing fit. He fiddled with tubes in his nose for a minute, as if it would help. Finn hated seeing, well hearing Poe like this. The doctors were saying he only had six months to live. That was four months ago. The thought of losing Poe after all this time was something he didn’t want to imagine, the silence his life would become. Suddenly the world around him would be a very different place and he wasn’t sure he was ready for it.

"We should get you inside.” Finn suggested to his friend. “Come on, I think you might’ve done enough for the day. You’re meant to be resting.” He laughed, trying to stay as cheerful as possible.

“You know I don’t want to stay cooped up in bed. Look, let me go see Skywalker and see if the girl is okay. Then I’ll call it a day. Deal?”

Finn thought for a moment. "Um...deal." Poe smiled in excitement and leapt up, pulling his oxygen tank behind him. Finn barely had any time to grab his cane before Poe was dragging him across the yard. Poe knocked on Skywalker's door, panting from the strain on his body from moving too fast. Luke opened it, surprised to see the two boys.

“Sir.” Poe said, before Luke could even speak. “We saw a girl walking with you, is she okay? She looked hurt.” He said, his eyes showing that he genuinely cared. And he did, Poe cared about everyone he met, even a complete stranger such as this girl. He didn’t like seeing people hurt.

Luke sighed heavily. It was a story for another time, he was still getting used to it himself. “Don’t worry about her.” He said. “Please, it’s a long story and I don’t understand it all myself yet. She’s my...my daughter.” He couldn't lie to these kids. “I’m going to introduce you to her in a couple of days when she gets settled down, I want her to feel safe with me before I push her any further. Thank you, though. I’m sure she’ll open up to someone as kind as you two as soon as she meets you.” He said, with more hope than he cared to admit. “Take care of yourselves.”

Finn and Poe nodded as he shut the door. The two walked across the yard, back to Finn's house. "That was weird." Poe being the first one to speak. Before Finn could reply, a voice interrupted him.

"Finn! What are you two up to? Poe should be resting, not running across people's yards during the hottest part of the day!" Finn's grandma, Maz shouted from the doorway.

"Sorry granny! You heard her Poe, you need to go rest." Poe rolled his eyes. Everyone was always worrying about him and pitying him. He was sick of it. Sometimes he wanted to scream at people to stop treating him like a porcelain doll, act as though he couldn't hear the whispers at the store about the ‘Poor Dameron boy’

"I'll see you later." Poe said as he started walking to his house, his oxygen tank bumping across the grass.

Maz watched Poe go as she walked to her grandson, placing her hand softly on his shoulder. She smiled at him before she spoke. “I know you don’t want him to miss out, but you know as well as I do that he’s supposed to be inside.” She said, her voice soft.

“Did you see the new girl?” Finn asked. “Poe told me about her, he said that she was really pretty.” He smiled. “She’s living with Mr. Skywalker, but he wouldn’t let us see her. He said that she was his daughter, I didn't know he had one. Poe said she looked like she was hurt. I hope she’s okay. D’you mind if I go over tonight to check?” He asked. “Poe seemed really worried, maybe if I check on her then he’ll feel better about staying inside.”

Maz frowned. “A daughter? I didn't know he had a child.”

“Maybe I could make them some cookies.” he hummed, unaware of his grandma's concerned looks at the Skywalker residence. “Gran you coming?” he asked, holding the door open for her. She shook her head and went inside, watching Finn open up the kitchen cabinets for supplies, his hands brushing over the jars written in braille, grabbing the ones he needed before turning to the oven to preheat it. 

Maz said nothing for a few moments, Finn knew the kitchen like the back of his hand and didn’t need to be able to see to cook in it, but she still stood back and watched. Just in case. “I need to talk with you, I know you don’t want to hear it, but I’ve been in contact with people at the Crait School for the Blind,” Finn groaned, pouring sugar and flour into the bowl, knowing where this conversation was headed.

He shook his head. "I don't want someone that's getting paid to tell me everything. I want someone who actually cares. Someone my own age." He said as he cracked the eggs into the bowl.

“I understand Finn, I just don’t want you to be left alone when....” _When Poe dies._ “Perhaps just for a short while, something temporary.” Maz watched her grandson with a slight sadness on her face, glad that he couldn’t see it. She wished that he wasn’t so stubborn sometimes. “It’s just something to think about.”

"I know." He mumbled as he started mixing the dough. "Hey, maybe the new girl? I mean we are neighbours and who knows, maybe she's really good at describing the world to a blind man." He half joked.

Maz’s smile returned and she nodded to herself. He was giving it a shot, thank God he was giving someone else a chance. “I suppose you’ll have to see. What did Poe say about her? And Mr. Skywalker. You said she seemed like she was hurt.”

"Mr. Skywalker just shooed us away and told us not to worry about her. He said he'd introduce her to us in a few days. But we're really worried. Poe said she was really skinny and looked scared."

This couldn’t be one of the girl’s they’d found, could it? She’d read about the scandal in the newspapers a few days ago. A children’s home with abusive owners. Parents never contacted, children neglected and beaten and left starving. It could explain his daughter appearing out of thin air. It was possible, but the likelihood was small. “I’m sure whatever it is, everything will turn out just fine in the end. And I’m sure that Mr. Skywalker will be more than grateful for some home baking, it may even help her feel better. Besides, he always said your cookies were his favorite.”

Finn smiled at that as he rolled out the dough. It was true, Finn would bring cookies to his neighbors for Christmas and Mr. Skywalker always complimented him.

After the cookies were out of the oven and set in a pretty pattern on a plate, (at least according to gran) Maz and Finn walked over to Mr Skywalker's house.

When Luke came to the door this time he had a smile on his face, one that Maz didn’t know she’d seen before. Even Finn realised something was different about him. He held the plate out in front of him as an offering to his neighbor.

“I figured I’d make these.” He began. “Poe and I were worried and she thought maybe cookies would help a little. I hope they do.”

Luke smiled. "Cookies always help, especially if they're made by you." He opened the door for Maz and Finn.

"So I hear someone is visiting you?" Maz asked as Luke closed the door.

Luke looked to Maz, his face serious for a moment before he spoke.  
“She’s upstairs. She just got out of the shower but I think she needs some space and some time on her own.” He admitted. Maz was probably the closest he had to a friend, he would always confide in her and this was no different. “She’s my daughter. I never knew I had a daughter.” He wasn't sure how much Finn had told her, but by the look on her face at his words, she didn't look shocked.

"She's Mara's isn't she?" Maz asked. 

Luke nodded. "I thought she died with her, but apparently she didn't. She was put into a horrible foster care home for 17 years of her life. I just took her shopping and she cried when I got her a new pair of shoes, she ran around me and danced in them."

Maz’s expression softened and she put a hand on Luke’s shoulder. “You never knew.” She told him. “This wasn’t your fault Luke, and now you’re going to give her an amazing life. You’ve always cared, I always saw that in you.”

Finn sat there wordlessly, taking it all in. He needed to go see Poe and tell him this, but at the same time he wanted to talk to the girl and make sure she was okay. He supposed she wouldn’t really want someone else poking around in her life just yet, but it explained why Poe had said she looked so small and hurt.

Just then a creaking was heard at the top of the stairs. A girl stood there, terrified of the new people and fled back to her room.

Luke looked up as he heard footsteps and for a moment he made eye contact with his daughter. He wanted to plead with Rey that it was safe, but he wasn’t going to push her. With a heavy sigh, he offered his guests a weak smile.

“She’s just getting used to people.” He explained. “From what I’ve heard, she’s never met anyone that hasn’t tried to hurt her. She’s more afraid than I want her to be, than I would have wanted any child of mine to be. I wish I’d found out sooner. It’s strange, even though I only met her today I feel like I’ve known her forever. I just want her to be safe and to be happy. It’s not fair on her.” Luke paused for a second, before speaking again. “Finn, her name is Rey. If you come back in a few days maybe she’ll remember your face and give you a chance.”

Finn smiled. "Thank you sir."

Rey. He liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive support in my rewrite! I hope I can get up to the amount of kudos I had before the work was deleted.


	3. A new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy that a lot of you remember this fic, it really warms my cold, dead heart. As a reminder please leave a kudo and/or a comment.

Poe didn’t often lie awake at night. It led to thinking, and thinking always ended up badly. For the most part he could pretend his illness wasn’t there but thinking would always remind him that the end of his life was drawing near and it terrified him (he never told anyone that, he really should). He’d often cry those nights, not sleeping at all. It was when he was alone that he felt like his life wasn’t really worth that much. When he was with Finn he felt important, because he was Finn’s eyes. Without him, Finn couldn’t see in the world. Without him, Finn _wouldn’t_ see the world.

When he was gone, who would be Finn's eyes?

Two months. Doctors said he had two months. June and July. He would be dead by August. Possibly sooner. Two months to be Finn's eyes. Two months to live. Two months to laugh, to cry. He would never be able to do so many things. Never fly a plane like his mom. Never see a beautiful girl or guy walk down the aisle to make him a husband. Never become a father, holding a little baby, _his baby,_ in his arms.

He heard a small sob leave his own lips and quickly brought his trembling hands up to cover his mouth. He didn’t want to wake his father up and trouble him with this. If he was going to be gone in two months then what’s the point in upsetting everyone else with his own thoughts and fears? At least when he dies it’s all over for him. His friends and family have to live through it and move on. At least he’s got the easy way out. It didn’t feel very easy though, always throwing up his insides and having to pull oxygen around with him when he left the house. He couldn’t go to school without being given pity (teachers didn’t even give him homework after he’d been told he’d be dead before he graduated). Poe longed to have a normal life but he wouldn’t. Hell, two more months and he wouldn’t have a life. He just wished he could do something. He didn’t care what, he wanted to do something. He wanted to kiss someone, to climb a mountain, to just say ‘screw it all’ and miss a week of the daily grind to go on an adventure, he wanted consequences to his actions.

Wait. Why couldn't he do all that? He had two months, and then he would be dead. He will never have a chance to do any of those things when he is dead. Don't people do something, like make a list of things they want to do before they die? What was it called? He thought for a moment. _A bucket list!_ That's what it was called. Poe decided he’d make one. And if he didn’t get everything done maybe he could give it to Finn. Someone could help him complete everything he never managed to get done. Maybe that could help Finn as well, find someone to complete all of his dying wishes with.

It sounded kind of morbid but it could work. Maybe he could talk to the new girl, see if she would want to do it with him. It wouldn’t really be much of an ice breaker. ‘Hi, I’m Poe Dameron, I’m going to die and here’s a list of things you have to do.’

Maybe not those exact words but something like that.

He scrambled around as quietly as he could in the moonlight, grabbing a pen and a half used math notebook. He ripped out a page and began to brainstorm. He chewed his lip and brushed a piece of hair away from his eyes, using one hand to write, the other toying with his mother's necklace which rested against his aching chest.

1\. Run away and start over.

He wished he could run away from everything, his cancer, his mind, his body, his home...he would give anything to wake up healthy, if only for Finn and his father’s sake... He sniffed slightly, before writing down his next item,

2\. Lose my virginity.

He figured it'd be pretty easy to accomplish, but it wouldn't be good, true sex. It’d be pity fucks from people who would tsk about ‘the poor little Dameron boy’. He inhaled sharply before letting out a string of coughs. He continued writing until he had five more.

3\. Go to the beach 4. Go on a roadtrip 5. Learn how to drive a motorcycle 6. Do a backflip 7. Swing from a rope into a lake. 8. Go on a picnic.

He rolled onto his back and let out another cough. He placed the pen and paper in his bedside drawer and fluffed his pillow, waiting for sleep to take him.

####

Rey stared at the ceiling of her new room, in her new bed, in her new pajamas, in her new home. It felt weird. This morning she was scared and thought she'd be forced to go back to _that_ place or they'd come and get her against her will. Now she was someone safe. Kinda. She didn't really believe all of this was really happening. It felt too good to be true, and it probably was. She would wake up in a minute in the cold, windowless room, ready to be beaten again. Choked, punched, slapped, kicked, groped, and slammed against the wall. Like every other day.

When she heard a gentle knock against her door she gasped and turned to face it, fingers fisting around the bedsheets to brace herself for any punishment coming her way. It opened after several seconds and outside stood the man she had been told was her father. As the door remained open she could smell something cooking, and it smelled wonderful. She felt herself lick her lips and her stomach growl and she wasn’t really sure why – she had eaten the day before so why should she still be hungry?

“I made breakfast.” Her father said and she blinked. He made breakfast? He was offering her food? He’d done that yesterday, wasn’t she expected to make him something to eat? “Come on down, there’s plenty so eat as much as you want.”

Rey only blinked, but got up slowly. She followed Luke down the stairs, keeping her distance. When she reached the bottom, the smell was overwhelming. She saw what looked like pieces of bread shaped like circles on a plate.

"I made pancakes, I hope you're okay with that. What would you like to drink? I've got some apple juice, milk, water-" He heard a sob from behind him. He turned around to see Rey crying.  
Luke had stood back and watched Rey in fear, he had given her space, but he had to draw the line somewhere. Seeing his daughter crying broke his heart and despite his head telling him not to, he followed his heart and walked towards her. As gently and as softly as he could, Luke placed a hand on her cheek and wiped away a tear. Her cheekbones stuck out from years of starvation. She deserved so much better.

“Rey, I am so sorry.” He whispered. “If I had known I would have been there for you since the start, but you’re never going to be hurt again. I won’t let anyone lay a finger on you as long as I live. Please believe me."

She looked at him then pointed at the pancakes, then pointed back to herself. She wiped away a tear. And mouthed. ‘For me?’

“And more if you’re still hungry.” He reassured her. “You never have to ask for food here Rey, if you’re hungry take as much as you need. I’d rather have to buy more than worry about my child not eating well.” Luke said as he forced a smile onto his face. Watching Rey cry made him want to cry as his heart cried out in pain. “What d’you want to drink?”

She pointed at the tap. It took him a second but he realized she wanted water. He filled a cup up and handed it to her. She drank all of it in a matter of seconds. She picked up a pancake with her fingers and took a bite. It was amazing. She finished it in less than a minute and grabbed another. Luke tried to hold in his laughter. She looked so adorable, like a little kid on Christmas. He wasn’t going to force her to use a knife and fork, partly because he worried she didn't know what either of those things were.

While she ate Luke handed her another glass of water and brought it back to the table, sitting opposite her and smiling as he took some food for himself. “I think you saw a boy and his grandmother yesterday, that was Finn.” He told her. “He lives next door, both him and his friend Poe came to check on us earlier. He said they’d seen you coming back and wanted to make sure you were okay. Finn made some cookies and brought them round, let me grab them for you. They’re wonderful. If you’re feeling up to it perhaps he could come and say hello? Of course you don’t have to.” He asked, not wanting to force her into anything but desperately hoping that she’d agree. He grabbed the cookies and handed them to her, watching her face light up.

She pondered Luke’s question. It was the least she could do. I mean he gave her free food and a bed. _Wait. Did he say they came to check on me? Someone, no two someone's came to check on me?_ She mouthed the words 'I can say hi.' That made Luke smile. 'Can you tell me about them?' She mouthed.

“Well, Finn, the boy you’ll meet today, he lives next door. He’s a lovely young boy, heart in the right place bless him, and his grandmother and I are friends. A few years ago he was in an accident, lost his sight, but he’s still wonderful company. And the other boy, Poe…” Luke trailed off, taking a deep breath. While Poe may not have been related to him Luke had more or less watched the boy grow up. The diagnosis had hit him hard, as it had done with everyone that knew him. Such a charming young man, it wasn’t fair. But it was happening so they had to deal with it.

“Poe is Finn’s best friend, they’re almost always together. Poe does his best to describe the world for Finn, he’s beyond kind. But he’s ill, and it’s not looking good at this point. He’s supposed to stay in bed but he doesn’t usually listen to that often.”

'Oh, but illnesses can be cured, right?' She mouthed.

“Not this one.” Luke told her quietly. “They’re not sure if he’s going to make it past July, but he seems to be taking it in his stride. I’m sure he’d still love to meet you.” He told her. “He was very worried when he spoke to me yesterday.”

She covered her mouth in shock. Knowing that you only had months to live would be horrible. She had lived in fear every day, but she was sure she wasn't going to die. They wanted to keep her alive, they called her the most fun of the bunch. She shivered, trying to get the images of those men and women that paid to-

"Rey are you alright?" Luke's voice snapped her back into reality. He was studying her face closely, and she brought a hand to her eyes. She was crying again. Of course she was crying again, she always did when she thought about that. Quietly, Rey nodded, deciding she didn’t want to talk about it as she took another cookie.

“If you’re happy to meet him I can invite Finn around later, it might be good for you to make some friends your own age. Someone you can talk to.”

She nodded. 'Anything to distract me.' She mouthed more to herself then Luke.

"I'll call them right now. If you'd like, you can go get dressed." Rey nodded, taking a big gulp of water, before dashing up the stairs.

It was enough of a victory for Luke, and as he dialed the number for Maz he couldn’t help but smile. She was going to make a friend, she was going to realize that people weren’t all horrible like the ones that had hurt her before. After inviting Finn around later in the day, Luke cleared away the plates and sat himself back down to try and come up with something else he could get her to do, see how far she could go.

###

Finn knocked on the door, gripping his cane tightly. He thought about what Luke had said yesterday and shivered. He couldn't imagine living in a home like that for years on end. He wasn't sure how traumatized she was. If Rey started crying in fear what would he be able to do? He wouldn’t be able to help her if she didn't like to be touched or say a word. He bit down on his lip and chewed it gently, trying to calm himself down.

He was about to knock on the door again, but before he could it swung open.

"Hi Finn! Come on in." Finn could hear the smile in his voice. "Rey's in the backyard. Follow me. Oh, she also ate all of your cookies this morning, she loved them. Any chance you can make her some more?” Finn followed him out back, the girl in question picking at the grass around her.

“Of course, I’m honored she liked them so much.” He cleared his throat as he entered the back porch, calling out to her. "Rey? I’m Finn Storm, you saw me yesterday?" Luke helped him down the two steps and over to her.

Luke knew that a boy that couldn’t see and a girl that wouldn’t talk would struggle at first, but after being prompted Rey quietly bruised her fingers against his before pulling away and tugging at the fabric of her skirt. 

“My friend and I saw you yesterday, we were worried. I thought I’d come and ask if you were okay, for him and for me. He said you were beautiful.”

And suddenly the memories came back. Beautiful? Why would they call her beautiful? She was just a toy for people’s amusement, her appearance never mattered. Still, they seemed to appreciate it when their toy looked pretty.

“Rey? Are you alright?” Luke asked, watching her hands start to shake.

She shook her head. She could hear their sick laughter, the hard grip on her arm as she was pushed into the cold floor. She covered her ears, trying to block out the echoing horrors.

“Rey?” Finn asked, his voice as soft as could be. “Mr Skywalker, did I do something wrong?” He asked. Luke shook his head.

“No, Finn, don’t blame yourself.” Gradually he approached his daughter, not knowing what state her mind she was in. “Rey it’s me, don’t be scared. Come on, just focus on me. Open your eyes and look at me please, you’re safe here.”

Her brown eyes widened, reality coming back. She felt embarrassed, her cheeks turning red and she stared at her feet. 'Sorry' she mouthed. 'I was worried they would come back.'

“No one is coming back.” Luke reassured her. “They won’t hurt you again, not as long as I’m alive.” Luke turned to Finn and beckoned him over. “Finn, come over here.” He said. “Rey, I want to show you something. Can you trust Finn to hold your hand?”

She looked at him, Finn seemed so sweet. Plus Luke was here, he said he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. She prayed he was being truthful as she nodded. Luke smiled at his daughter, taking Finn’s hand and bringing it to Rey’s. Finn instantly held on, careful to be a little gentler than he usually was. He smiled, her skin felt so soft against his. Holding hands with anyone was something that Finn loved far more than he cared to admit, without being able to see someone it meant the world. He could start picturing what they might look like. Now every time he heard Rey’s name he could picture part of her. In his mind he would be able to see her hand. He still wasn’t quite sure how to continue a conversation, ‘you have a nice hand’ wasn’t something people heard often.

“Are you okay?” He asked instead, hoping he hadn’t crossed a boundary. “Maybe… Maybe you could tap or squeeze my hand to communicate? Once for no and twice for yes?”

She tapped his hand twice, causing him to smile. She gently sat down on the green grass, Finn still holding on to her hand. As Finn felt her sitting down he sat beside her and smiled gently. She was just as lovely as Poe had described, even if she hadn’t said a word. He already adored her. He hoped she could see that in him, hoped that it made her feel a little bit better. He hoped, most of all, that she understood that he too was promising that he wouldn’t hurt her. He’d help her see the good in humanity.

“So, I think Luke mentioned you were seventeen, is that true?” Two taps greeted him in reply. He could do this. “Cool, you’re about my age then, I just turned eighteen in March. When’s your birthday?” She shrugged, before remembering Finn couldn't see. She tapped his hand once. He frowned, “No? Do you know when your birthday is?” Another single tap. “Oh.” A silence over them, Rey beginning to pick at the grass again. Finn chewed his lip before speaking up. “So do you like music?” _Of course she likes music Storm, everyone likes music!_ Just as he was about to pull his hand away, he felt a single tap. He frowned, asking the question again, still met with one tap. “You don’t like music? Why?” He paused. “Oh I mean, do you not enjoy music?” One tap. “That’s crazy, music is something I enjoy. I don't need to see to enjoy it. It’s fine that you don't like it though! We all like different things.” He heard her exhale and the sound of crunching grass, realizing that she had lied down. “Are you done talking?” He asked, her hand taking his, not tapping, just holding, her fingers lacing with his. He slowly laid down next to her, the heat of the early afternoon sun warming his body.

They laid there, Finn listening to her breathing. She mouthed something, but Finn couldn't tell. She realized this a moment later, before slowly raising her arm up, glancing in her fathers direction. He was caught up in reading a book, so she let out a low, loud grunt. Finn luckily noticed, “Want me to get your dad?” Two taps. “Mr. Skywalker, Rey wants you for something.” 

Luke jumped slightly, putting his book down and making his way over to the two of them. Rey sat up and looked at her father. ‘I lied, I do like music, I think.’

Luke nodded and repeated her words back to Finn. He smiled. “I figured, I can play some music for you, I have some playlists saved, if your father could just open them for me, that’d be great.” Luke did as told, Finn detailing the playlist he wanted, the first thing saved in his music app. Luke hit play, music gently pouring out of the phone, soft beats and piano notes filled the space as Luke handed him his phone back.   
Luke went back to his book, glancing up every other paragraph to make sure Rey didn't need him for anything. 

Rey took his hand again, interlocking their fingers together for a few minutes, the sun and the clouds joining in on the peace and quiet. She then unlocked their fingers before bringing his fingers up to her lips and pressing gentle kisses to them. Finn inhaled shapely, he'd never had someone do that before. It wasn't a bad feeling, just a bit odd.   
It was the most intimate thing he had ever experienced. The way she trusted him, trusted him so much to give his fingers kisses made him feel honored. He could feel his face heating up. She pressed kisses to his knuckles next, then his wrists. He let all the tension of life fade into the background, now only focusing on Rey’s soft touch.

All too soon she took his hand and placed it on the grass, her body curling in on itself, as if ashamed of the actions she had done.

Finn took her silence as her wanting him to leave, so he slowly sat up. “That was wonderful Rey.” _I loved it._ “I hope we can do this again soon? Maybe tomorrow?”   
She reached for his hand once again, giving two taps, a small smile grazing her lips. He gave her a grin back, unknowing that she had given one first. “Alright, I‘ll see you tomorrow.”

He let go of her hand and headed toward his home, taking the music and her bliss with him. But one thing kept her going. 

The promise of seeing Finn tomorrow.


	4. The Monster

Rey watched as Luke washed the dishes, whistling to himself. She was sitting on a stool playing with her hair. "So Rey," Luke said, Rey cocked her head in response. “Did you enjoy your time with Finn?” She nodded enthusiastically, Luke giving her a smile. “That’s great, see I told you you two would get along swimmingly.” 

Finn had left a few hours ago, and now she was full of a meal her father had made her, and he had insisted on doing the dishes himself. She wondered if maybe she’d be asked to do them (she’d always had to do them when she was younger) and not doing them felt… Strange. She worried that this was some kind of trick, that Luke would yell at her for even thinking she didn't need to clean up. The memory of one of the many fathers that had circled through her stay slamming a plate onto her head so hard it broke, leaving her bleeding and cleaning up the mess herself. But she tried to put that thought away.

“So I was wondering if you would be willing to go out again tonight? I have a bit of grocery shopping to do, and I figured we could take a peek at some room decor since your room was designed by, well, me. I already know you have Mara’s taste in style.” He chuckled. “But if you don't want to, you don't have to.”  
She thought for a moment. Her room was perfect, but the option of making it her own was appealing. So she nodded, Luke placing a glass into the cupboard. “Great, let me grab my shopping list and we'll be good to go! This will also be a good learning opportunity too, learning about more foods and words.”

Soon they were in his car, the street lights flickering on around them. He rolled down her window once again, Rey letting her head lean out for a few blissful moments. She almost drifted off to sleep when they pulled up to a large building with people going in and out, cars honking around her. Yesterday's mall was busy, but it was apparently the time of day when everyone and their mother needed to be out and about. “You okay with all these people?” She nodded as he let her out, gently resting a hand on her shoulder. “Can I do this? I’ll let go if you want.” She chewed her lip and nodded, Luke unsure of what she was nodding about so he removed his hand from her shoulder as they walked to the doors. She flinched but Luke didn't seem to notice. As they walked around the store, she stood close. He showed her every fruit and vegetable they walked by, picking up what he needed. As they entered the frozen aisle, he gestured around him. “You can pick whatever looks good to you.” She smiled and glanced around, the burbs of words she could not decipher, but the pictures offered some hint, at least what she recognized. She opened the freezer door at the sight of brown things in the shape of little dinosaurs in a bag. She grabbed the bag and skipped back to Luke, proudly showing off her choice, which he praised. “Dinosaur chicken nuggets, I haven't had these since I was a little kid! Good choice.” He placed them in the basket. “You can go and take a peek at the candy aisle, it's right next to this one, just go to your left. I’ll meet you there in a minute or two, I have to compare prices on these things.” He gestured to something unknown, Rey giving a nod and heading over. 

She ran her hands along the bags of candy. As she picked up something in bright yellow and blue, she felt eyes on her. She looked up, expecting to see Luke, all finished with his task. But instead she was greeted by the pale blue eyes of a monster. Her heart pounded in her ears as he spoke to her. “What are you doing here little Rey? All alone I presume? Or with someone else?” He stepped closer, even though he was feet away, she could feel his hot breath on her neck before he grabbed her and slammed her into the basement walls. His laugh as she threw up blood and god knows what else. The food he would throw at her, just out of reach, too weak for her to grab. The way he would grab her when particularly mad and throw her into the mattress-

“Rey?” Her father’s voice brought her out of it, Rey glazing around to see that her monster was gone. She fell to the ground, her heart slamming so hard in her ears she thought it would burst into a million pieces. “Rey?!” She felt Luke’s hand on her back and jerked it away. 

She glanced up, her vision blurry by tears, tears of confusion, fear, and shame. She was embarrassing her father in public. She let out a quiet sob, realizing he was going to return her to the adoption lady. She would go back to the monsters and never see Finn again. 

“Rey, please, what's wrong?” 

She did her best to ignore his questions and stood up on shaky feet. ‘Fine. I’m fine. Got spooked by something.’ _Someone._

“What spooked you?” 

She chewed her lip. ‘A bug. Flew in my face.’ 

Luke frowned, clearly not believing her. “Is that all?” She nodded. “Okay… do you want to go now? I have a few more things to get but that can be done tomorrow.” She shook her head. ‘I’m fine.’ He shook his head at her, frustrated at her lack of answers. She wouldn't have cried over a bug, spooked sure, but she wouldn't have _cried._ She followed him around the rest of the store, eyes out for the monster, but no one was there. Luke offered her to look around again for anything she wanted, but she kindly refused, sticking to him like glue. 

As they were checking out, he turned to her. “I’m feeling a bit tired, mind if we go décor shopping tomorrow?” She nodded, secretly thankful that he postponed it.  
Luke picked up the bags, he handed her the lightest one, the two heading for the door. Rey glanced back, terror filling her as the man stood less than ten feet behind her. She couldn't risk having yet another breakdown, so she quickly followed Luke to the car, Luke taking his sweet time loading the groceries into the trunk, Rey glancing back at the man, now hovering by a car, whether it was his or that of another's she didn't know, and frankly she didn't care. 

Finally Luke unlocked the car, Rey quickly hopping in. As he pulled out of the parking lot, she watched the man stare at her until he faded into the night. She pulled her knees up to her chest, the passing streetlamps giving off only brief glimpses of light. As they pulled into the driveway, Rey jumped out of the car before it fully stopped, darting to the front door. Luke frowned, turning off the ignition and following after. “Rey, seriously, what happened?” She shook her head, praying Luke would just let her inside. They stared at each other for a few painfully long moments before he unlocked the door, Rey bolting up the stairs in record time, quickly slamming her door behind her. Luke called after her, stumbling up after her. He tugged on the door, but it was locked. “Rey please let me in.” He heard a sniffle, but no other answer. He waited for a minute before calling out to her again. “I’m going to go unload the car, I’ll be back in a minute okay?” 

She listened for his footsteps echoing down the stairs before bursting into tears. Here she was, crying in the darkness of her closet, her chances with Luke now ruined. She had locked the door, something she had tried once in her old home. She’d been beaten for nearly three weeks, only eating twice in that time if she remembered correctly. Luke was going to beat her, and she deserved it. She deserved ever smack, every punch, every thrashing of his belt, every broken bone-

“Rey? I’m back, sorry about leaving. I just needed to get the ice cream out of the car before it melted. Would you like some ice cream? I got two kinds for you to try. It’s really good.” She didn't answer, her body shaking with silent sobs. “Look Rey, did I do something to upset you at the store? I apologize for whatever it was, seriously I mean it.” He sighed. “I know you're terrified right now, but I want to help. Hold on,” he rose to his feet, his footsteps indicating he went across the hall to his own room. He returned, sitting back down with a low thunk. “My back just isn't what it used to be.” He chuckled. She didn't give any sound of acknowledgement, so he continued. “I left to grab these, blank notepad pieces. One is yellow, the other is green. I’m going to slide them under the door and I want you to respond with them. The yellow means no, the green means yes.” From her spot in the closet she saw two pieces of paper slide under the door like he had said. “Can you use them? Please? I just want to help you Rey, please.” She stared at them, as if they would bite her if she came too close. She wasn't sure how many minutes passed before she slowly crawled out and over to the paper. She sat on her hands in front of them, hearing her father shift against the door. "Can I ask you some questions?" The green note slipped under the door, Luke letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

"Okay, so I know something spooked you while we were out, and I'm going to figure out what it was. So, did something spook you in the car ride over?" He quickly slipped the green one back under the door. The yellow note slid back. "Alright, how about in the parking lot on the way into the store?" He pushed the yellow one back, only for it to push back again. They played this game for a few more rounds, until he asked "did something spook you in the candy aisle?" The green note greeted him. Luke was almost happy at the change in answer. "Alright, was it the candy that caused it?" He slipped back the green, already met with the yellow. "The smells?" Another no. "The colors?" Another no. "Did you see someone?" He tossed out, his head against the door. The green note greeted him. "Okay, did you recognize this person?" The green note answered. "Did you know them from your old foster family?" Green note once again. "Fuck, are you sure?" Another yes. "Was it a man?" Another yes. "Did he see you?" Another yes, his breathing picking up. "Did he talk to you?" He panicked when the green note greeted him. "What did he say?" Silence. _Fuck right._

"So he knew it was you?" Green greeted him. Luke ran a hand through his hair. _Fuck fuck fuck._ "Can I come in?” The yellow note replied. “Okay, look, I need to call the foster agency lady about what’s going on, she’s probably in charge of your case. Do you still have the card the nice lady gave you?” He heard shuffling, then the card greeted him. “Thank you, I’ll be downstairs if you need anything.”

Rey listened for his footsteps down the staircase before she burst into tears. He was calling the woman to return her. He didn't like how she'd acted out, how she embarrassed him in public. She would be sent back to the house, the basement with the people who hurt her. She curled up back in the closet and sobbed hysterically, listening to him pace in the kitchen. Her shoulders shook until her eyes became heavy with sleep instead of tears, letting her nightmares take hold as she fell into a twitchy slumber.

Luke didn't sleep that night, how could he when his daughter’s abuser was walking around free? He made a mental note to change the locks, buy a security system, put motion lights all over the backyard, all that jazz. Could they have been followed? God he was being paranoid. Or was he? 

He turned to the fridge, pulling out some yogurt and heading up the stairs. She’d been in there for nearly ten hours, she needed to at least eat something. He knocked on her door before turning the knob, which, much to his surprise, opened. He peeked inside, jumping slightly at the fact that she was staring right at him from her place on the bed. She was in the floral shorts he had bought her, but her top half was shoved inside the hoodie she had arrived in. “Hey, I didn't know you were up, would you like some yogurt? It’s vanilla and banana flavored, not sure if you're into that. If not I have tons of other food you can try.”

She shrunk into her hoodie and shook her head. “I know you're hungry, I would be too.” He hovered near the end of her bed. “Can I take a seat?” She nodded, Luke staying his distance as he sat. “Would you like to talk about last night?” She shook her head. “I figured.” He paused. “Say, would you like to see Finn again?” She perked up. “I can ask his grandma, maybe you two can get breakfast together?” She nodded, again, a slimmer of a smile on her face. “Great, I’ll go over and ask.” He stood up and headed for the door before turning, “Rey? I’m not mad at you about last night, not the panic at the store or your silence in your room. I love you,” He headed out the door, realizing on his way down that he told her he loved her for the first time. He hoped he hadn't frightened her, but he needed her to know he wasn't gonna hurt her. 

Rey sat on her bed shocked. He wasn't mad at her for yesterday, and he said he loved her? A small part of her said that he was lying, but she pushed that aside. This was her father, and maybe, just maybe, he truly meant it. She went into her closet and searched for a cute shirt. If she was going to see Finn, she wanted to look nice, even if he wouldn't be able to tell. 

Luke hobbled on over to Maz’s, smiling at the sight of her watering her flowers. “Morning Maz,” He greeted, the woman turning and smiling. 

“Well if it isn't the great Luke Skywalker emerging earlier than twelve in the afternoon! What caused you to see me so early?” She joked.

He chuckled. “I know, for an old man I certainly hate mornings.” 

“You’re a teenager at heart, aren'tcha?” They both laughed before Luke continued.

“Rey had a… rough night.” He explained what happened, Maz nodding along, listening intently. 

“Poor child, that’s awful. But what does that have to do with Finn and I?”

“I asked Rey if she’d like to see Finn, maybe get breakfast with him? I know he’s probably busy but-”

“Finn!” Maz called out, the young man sticking his head out his bedroom window less than a five seconds later.

“Yeah?” He called back.

“Mr. Skywalker wants to know if youll go with Rey to get breakfast, which you'll do to make your granny happy, won't you?” 

Finn chewed his lip. “I was supposed to hang out with Poe in an hour.”

“Did he say you couldn't? Bring Poe, he loves food.”

“Maz, if he doesn't want to-”

“Nonsense! Finn, be a dear and tell Poe of your change of plans.” 

“Yes granny.” He sighed, closing his window with a louder slam then necessary.

“Maz I don't want to push him-”

“He needs more friends.” Maz interrupted, not needing to elaborate on the reason why. She looked over Luke’s shoulder and smiled. “Well look at you,”

Luke turned, seeing Rey on the front steps, her shirt changed into the crop top he had bought her, her hair tied back in three neat buns. She walked over, mouthing ‘Thank you’. 

“You look lovely. Finn is going to breakfast with you, but he's bringing Poe, is that alright?”

Rey nodded, smiling as Finn exited the house and came into view. “Is Rey here?”

“Yep, she’s all ready to go, waiting for your slow butt to get down here, come on let’s go get Poe and you three can hang out.” Maz huffed.

Finn nodded, hearing lightweight footsteps fall beside him “Rey?” He held out his hand, greeted with two taps. “It’s good to feel your presence. Are you doing okay?”  
As the two carried on a conversion, Maz and Luke followed. 

“She’s so tiny Luke, and those bruises.” Maz whispered, shaking her head. “Poor baby.”

“I know, but we’re doing better eating wise at least. I mean she eats a lot of food, but I’m not complaining. Even if I had to go shopping everyday, I wouldn't complain as long as she’s healthy.” 

“Poe will like you, I know it. He’s a bit...” Finn waved his hand, “eccentric, but don’t worry, he’s a sweetheart.”

Rey nodded as they walked up the steps to what she assumed was Poe’s house. Finn knocked on the door, giving her hand a squeeze. They were greeted by an older man, who looked a bit surprised at the girl next to him. “Good morning Finn and…?”

“Mr. Dameron, this is Rey, Luke’s daughter, Rey, this is Kes Dameron, Poe’s dad.”

“Ah yes, Poe mentioned you. I’ll-”

“Hey Finn!” A figure appeared behind Kes, beaming at the two teenagers in front of him. He watched Rey tighten up at his sudden greeting, remembering what Finn had told him about their meeting earlier, and he tried to be as gentle as he could.  
“Hi.” He said softly. “I’m Poe, Finn’s friend.”

Rey gave a nod of acknowledgment, Poe slipping past his father. “Poe do you have-”

“My oxygen tank? No dad, I’m leaving without it.” He rolled his eyes, gesturing to the tank beside him and the tubes in his nose.

“I just-”

Poe ignored him, grabbing Finn’s hand. “Morning Mr. Skywalker, morning Maz.” 

“Morning sweetheart.” Maz squished his cheeks, Poe chuckling. 

“So I heard you wanted to get breakfast?” Rey nodded. “Good, because I haven't eaten anything yet.”

“Poe,” Finn scolded. “You need to eat something when you wake up, your blood sugar-”

“Everyone is just lecturing me today, I don't need a mini dad following me around.” He turned to Rey, lowering the volume of his voice. “Finn’s told me a lot about you. Don’t worry, all good things.” Rey blushed, Finn had talked positively about her?  
“So Finn didn't tell me where we're going to eat, and if I may make a suggestion, how about Tano’s, you ever been?” Rey shook her head. “It’s this cute dinner with amazing milkshakes and mouth watering french toast.” He watched her confused reactions at his words. “Do you not know what a milkshake is?” She stared at her feet. “Hey it’s okay! I didn't try waffles till I was ten, and Finn didn't try unsweetened ice tea until two months ago.” As they reached Finn’s house, Poe turned back to Luke. “Did you hear my recommendation, Mr. Skywalker?”

“I did, that sounds great, Maz offered to drive you three, is that okay?” He asked the last part to Rey, who looked over at the old woman.

“Don't worry, I’ll keep you safe.”

‘Okay.’ Rey mouthed.

“Great, my car is in over here, why don’t you get in, I need to talk to my boys.” She gestured to Finn and Poe. As Luke helped Rey into the car and reassured her she would have fun, Maz began to lecture her boys. “Listen here, she had a traumatic night, she’s terrified and needs comfort. I want both of you to be on your best behavior, do you understand me?” The two teenagers nodded. “Good. Because rest assured you will never hear the end of it if you make her cry or traumatize her.”

“What happened last night?” Poe asked.

“I’m sure Finn told you where she came from, but it seems at the store yesterday evening, Rey saw one of her…’caretakers.’” She used air quotes around the word ‘caretakers'.’ “So it seems one, maybe even several are still free. It scared her, and she’s seeking comfort in you, both of you.”

“This person, what did they look like, I’ll keep an eye out for them.”

“It was a man, that’s all Luke knows. But if she sees someone and starts to panic-”

“I bash their face in with my oxygen tank,” Poe interrupted, 

“And I beat them with my stick.” Finn finished.

Maz shook her head. “Ideally we'd want to go for a less violent option, but I wouldn't necessarily be opposed to a few good wacks. Now get in the car, we've kept her waiting long enough.” 

They made their way over, Maz and Luke sharing a couple of quick words. Poe helped Finn into the car before squishing in beside him. “You okay Rey?” he asked, shutting the door. She nodded, moments later Maz got into the driver's seat. 

“So, Tano’s yes?”

Finn and Poe nodded, the two carrying on a conversation, Rey’s hand in Finn’s, listening to them talk about things she didn't know but wished to understand. A book, a movie, a tv show, an inside joke, things she hadn't had back in the basement. Would they fill her in, or make her do it herself? She didn't know, nor could she really ask, she didn't want to interrupt them. She watched Finn's lips move as he spoke, his smile and laugh that felt like sunshine. And Poe, the boy she had only met moments ago, his smile felt like summer rain, breaking through the heat and exhaustion of the day to provide relief to everyone, to her, to Finn, to others he'd never even met. 

Rey smiled, she liked these boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our trio together at last! Thank you for the kind comments!  
> Also here's a meme for this chapter   
> https://theautisticjedi.tumblr.com/post/630677422881308672/show-chapter-archive


	5. Building a Bond

“So what looks good to you?” Poe asked, flipping though the menu, “I’m getting bacon for sure, eggs, and waffles. Oh and a strawberry milkshake, duh.”  
Rey pointed at a picture of french toast on the menu, grunting to get Poe to look at her. “French toast, is that what you want?” She shrugged, Poe furrowing his brow. “You can get whatever you want Rey, no judgement here.”

She shrunk down, mouthing ‘I can't read’ at him, feeling beyond embarrassed at having to tell two people in the past few days she couldn't read. Poe probably thought she was an idiot, he’d probably laugh at her, calling her stupid-

“Oh that’s okay, do you want me to read the menu off for you?”

“What did she say?” Finn asked, reaching his hand across the table for Rey’s. She gladly took it, his hand giving her comfort. 

Poe leaned into his ear and whispered. “She can’t read,” Finn nodded, giving Rey a comforting smile. Without prompting, Poe began to read the menu, Finn tracing the palm of her hand with his thumb. Once Poe finished, she mouthed the items that interested her. When the waiter returned, Poe placed all three of their orders, before turning toward the jukebox, giving a smirk and rising from his seat. Even without seeing, Finn groaned, knowing where he was headed.

“You're gonna subject Rey to your horrid dancing skills?” Finn asked, rolling his eyes. 

“I think you mean amazing dancing skills,” He fished around in his jean pockets, smiling at the quarters he found. He placed them in, slicing a song, a saxophone blaring out of the machine. Rey smiled as Poe began to dance, swaying his hips and humming along to the music. “Before I got diagnosed with cancer, I wanted to be a dancer or a pilot. I took ballet and salsa, I’m really good at it, as you can see.” He danced around her, offering his hand, “Fairest Rey, will you dance with me?”

Her face turned red, and as badly as she wanted to, her brain screamed not too, knowing she would embarrass herself, or worse, upset Poe, filled her head. So she shook her head, Poe frowning slightly before getting back into the literal swing of things. But it didn't last much longer, Poe suddenly letting out a cough into his hand, blood covering his fingers. “Shit,” He muttered, stumbling back to the booth, Rey staring in horror. Maz rushed over, scolding Poe for overworking himself like that. He chuckled in between coughing, muttering thanks to the old woman before slinking off to the bathroom to clean up his hands. 

Maz hovered a hand above Rey’s shoulder, “I know that was scary Rey, but he coughs up blood often. It’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Rey only nodded, remembering the few occasions she had coughed up blood. The punch in her stomach and the crochet incident came to mind, Poe returning before she could think of any more. “Hey, sorry about that.”

“Poe, you can't overwork-”

“Your grandma already chewed me out, I don't need you too as well.”

The two boys sat in uncomfortable silence as the song faded, Rey chewing her lip. ‘I coughed up blood before too, it hurt.’ She blurted out, but Poe didn't take notice. She slunk back down in her booth, Poe drumming his hand on the table to fill the void. 

“So, the other night I came up with an idea. And I was wondering if you two could help me with it.” Rey perked up, Finn turning to face him. “So I only have two months to live-”

“The doctors were wrong last year, who says you can’t survive-”

“And I want to make the most out of it. Especially since May ends in a few days.” Poe continued, “That’s why I made a bucket list.” He reached for his oxygen tank bag, pulling out a piece of paper out of the front pocket and placing it on the table. “So I don’t have much, but I’ll share what I’ve got.” He let out a string of violent coughs, fiddling his nasal cannula for a moment before beginning to read. “Number one: Run away and start over. Not having to worry about anything, doctors appointments, disappointing my dad, my cancer…” He trailed off, feeling Finn give his arm a gentle squeeze. “Next we have lose my virginity. I mean I don’t wanna die a virgin, sucks though because the only girls and guys in town that’ll fuck me would only do it to make me feel better and brag about it. ‘Oh I had sex with the dying Dameron boy, I’m such a good person.’” He huffed.

Rey let out a grunt to get the boy’s attention, Poe facing her as she mouthed ‘What’s virginity?’

“What’d she ask?” 

“She asked what virginity was.” Poe replied. “Virginity is-”

“A social construct, it’s not a real thing.” Finn interrupted.

“What are you talking about? Why does it matter-oh.” He stared at the girl in front of him, her doey eyes filled with confusion. He felt stupid, bringing up the word around her. “It’s something stupid, it just means sex.” He continued on to the next thing. “Three, go to the beach. We haven't been since, what, sophomore year? And I’m not sure if you’ve been, Rey.” She shook her head. “That’s okay, I bet you’ll like it.” He let out a small cough and continued, “Go on a road trip.”

“Where to? Maybe your dad-”

“You know he won't. He doesn't even want me leaving the fucking house.” Poe grumbled.

Finn placed a hand on his shoulder. “He just cares about your health.”

“Yeah, well sometimes I wish he didn't.” 

Finn inhaled, trying to stop himself from, gently, telling him off. “What’s next?” 

“Learn how to drive a motorcycle, but again, my dad would never let-”

“Here you go,” The waitress appeared, saving them from an argument. “Which one of you had the vanilla milkshake?” Rey raised her hand, the woman smiling. “I like your shirt, it’s really cute.” Rey nodded enthusiastically, giving the boys a smile. “And the strawberry?” 

“Me, and he had the chocolate one.” Finn smiled

As she passed out the drinks, Rey marveled at the fact she had the tray full of their food balanced on her hip without any trouble. The boys said a quick thank you, Poe handing Finn a knife and fork. “Do you have a fork-” Poe let out a gasp, followed by a laugh. Rey sat there, shoving the hashbrowns into her mouth with her fingers. 

“What’s so funny?” Finn asked, gently cutting into his pancakes.

“Rey, do you need a fork?” Poe asked, the young woman looking up in mild confusion. She frowned, taking the one he offered and began to stab at her french toast. She tried to shove the whole thing into her mouth, but gave up, instead choosing to rip it in pieces for easier eating. Poe went back to his bacon, smiling to himself. 

As they ate in comfortable small talk, Poe finished up the last items on his list, until he reached number eight. “So this is kinda dumb, but I wanna go on a picnic, a quiet one, by the apple orchards. The three of us, just enjoying life. I know I won’t be able to do half of that stuff, what with medical appointments and the fact that I'm halfway in the grave." He let out a bitter laugh. 

Rey, on the other hand, was filled with determination. She looked at Poe and mouthed 'Let's go do all that right now.' In all honesty, Rey had no idea what she was thinking or saying, but she couldn't see her new friend be sad, especially if there was something she could do to help.

Poe smiled a little at her words, but he shook his head. "I have chemo tomorrow, last time luckily, so I'll be busy all day." 

"Want me to go with you?" Finn asked. 

"Nah I'm good, I'll just call you when it's over." As they continued their breakfast, Finn held out his hand to Rey, letting her join in the conversation. They finished up, Poe helping Finn out of the booth, Rey following after with a box of leftovers for her father. Maz led them to the car, the ride back home once again filled with the boys talking, Rey watching their bond. 

They pulled up in front of Poe's house, the teenager turning to his friends. "Want to hang out in my room for a bit? We can discuss the list more."

Both nodded, Maz taking the leftovers from Rey, promising to give them to her father. 

Rey entered the house, looking around in awe and astonishment as Finn followed Poe inside. The house was magnificent, even if it was just ordinary to most people. There were pictures of Poe on the wall. Happy, smiling Poe, with his parents, at school, with his friends. As Finn walked closely behind Poe, Rey stopped for a moment to look at them all closely. There wasn’t a single picture where Poe was sad, or where he was hurt or hungry. She felt out of place in his home, still believing that she deserved the punishment she’d been given. _Why should she be somewhere so nice when she was such a lowly person?_ Rey closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, before quietly following Poe and Finn. She could make it up to him later, she could do the dishes or tidy the house or do the garden, then maybe she’d be allowed back. It was nice here, and she liked Poe, so she’d do what she had to.

She stopped when she saw a small table. On it were pictures of a woman that looked exactly like Poe. A pilot’s helmet sat on the table, a plaque leaning against the wall. She had no idea what it said, but she got a sad feeling when she looked at it. Part of her wanted to reach out and touch it, but she didn’t, fearing she might upset Poe or his father. 

She heard Poe calling her from upstairs and quickly ran up, following his voice. She didn’t want to get in trouble.

“Rey.” Poe said, inviting her to sit on his bed beside him. “Finn’s gone to the bathroom, so I’m gonna talk to you quickly. Look, I’m sure someone’s explained things to you by now, the fact that I’m sick, the fact that Finn’s blind… I’ve been his eyes for years Rey. When I’m gone he’s not gonna lose a friend, he’s gonna lose the world. He likes you, okay? So I need you to keep an eye out for me when I’m gone. Don’t leave him in the dark, don’t let it get the best of him.” He said as quickly as he could before falling silent, going to his desk and leaving Rey sitting there as a door opened down the hallway and Finn’s footsteps could be heard slowly returning to his room. Rey felt sick. She could barely talk, how was she supposed to describe the world to someone? 

Before she could think about it too much, Finn interrupted her thoughts. "So, more list ideas?" He asked.

"Yeah, some normal stuff would work, getting married, having kids, dying of old age.” Poe shrugged. “Stuff I'll never get to do. Maybe you two can do it for me.”

“Why don’t we focus on things you can do, Poe. Not things you can’t do at this time.” Finn breathed out. “What about a karaoke bar? We saw one of those back when we were in New York last year for our senior trip, I remember you so badly wanted to go in one.”

“You remembered that?”

“Yeah, you got all pouty and grumpy for the rest of the day when we couldn't go.”

Poe snorted, writing it along with his earlier suggestions. “Rey, you got any ideas? Just act them out for me.”

She turned to Finn and tugged on his shirt with one hand, pointing at it with the other. “Uh what’s on my shirt?”

“A galaxy, is this something to do with a galaxy?” She nodded. “Okay, stars?” She nodded again. “Stargazing?” She nodded and jumped up and down. “Okay, stargazing sounds like fun.” 

He added that to the list, hearing Finn whisper, “Great suggestion.” to her. 

“Alright, I got another of my own. I’ve always wanted to get a tattoo.” 

The three went back and forth like that for over an hour, his list now two pages long, both front and back. As Rey began to act out her next idea, there was a knock at the door. Kes peeked his head in, giving a quiet smile. “Hey guys, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Poe has chemo, and he needs to be settling down for bed.”

“Dad it's barely four p.m., I’m not going to bed-”

“Poe, I’m not having this conversation again. Say your goodbyes.” 

Poe dug his fists into his sheets, Rey a bit scared at the look he was giving his own father. “Goodbye Rey, dad, may I speak with Finn briefly?” 

Kes nodded, Poe giving Rey a soft ‘goodbye’, her returning it with a wave. She slipped past Kes and down the stairs, Kes still hovering in the doorway. Poe did his best to ignore him.

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

“I asked her to be your eyes for you when I leave. I know it’s a bit soon, but you really seem to enjoy her company.”

Finn nodded. "But Poe... she can't talk. And when you're gone, you can't tell me what she's saying or what facial expression she's making. Don't get me wrong, I want to help her. She deserves a good life."

“We’ve got two months.” He laughed, the laugh descending into a sharp cough and he winced. His father was right, he really needed to get some rest, but he wasn’t going to end this conversation just yet. “Finn, in two months we might get her to talk, she clearly trusts you. She came over and held your hand instantly, I promise you’ll figure it out.”

Finn nodded. He would be lying if he said he wasn't going to try his damnedest to get a word out of her. "Poe, you need to rest, your cough is getting worse. I'll see you tomorrow after chemo, alright? I'll get Rey and we can talk more about the list."

Poe relented, letting himself slip back under his bedsheets and bringing them to cover his face as he tried to hold back his coughs.

“Just look after her, okay? What you said earlier about what Luke told you, she’s gonna need someone. You make her feel safe Finn, keep her safe. Go on, go see her. Maybe you could teach her how to make your cookies someday, I reckon she’d like that.” He smiled. “Show her she doesn’t have to do things like that because she’s scared, let her know that it’s fun to. Try and make her laugh or something.”

Finn smiled. "I'll sure as hell try. See you tomorrow." Finn grabbed his walking stick and made his way out the front door. He was thinking about what Poe said and neglected to listen for cars. He didn't even realize it until someone screamed.

_"Finn!”_


	6. Chapter 6

The next few seconds were a blur. He felt arms on his shoulders pushing him backwards, heard the screeching of tires, felt a weight pressing down on his chest and a sharp pain in his back. The pain quickly subsided and whatever was on him was gone. He heard footsteps running away from him and others running towards him. He felt hands, hands he recognised, Poe’s hands, grabbing him and pulling him upright.

“Finn, buddy, you okay?” He asked, a cough punctuating his words. “Damn that was close.”

"The hell just happened!?" Finn asked.

"You almost got hit by a car! But Rey pushed you out of the way!" Poe exclaimed.

“Rey?!” He called out, trying to listen for her. “I can’t hear her, Poe is she okay? Can you see her? Please tell me she didn’t get hurt.” His voice began to get desperate. “Rey?!” As he yelled, another pair of hands found their way onto him, these belonging to Luke. He held Finn’s shoulders gently, trying to get him to calm down.

“She ran off, are you alright? I need to go after her. But you’re not hurt, you don’t need any help?”

Finn nodded. "Yes Mr. Skywalker. I'm alright, I think." Luke nodded at this and ran after Rey shouting her name.

Poe stayed with Finn, keeping him talking until his grandmother came out. He and Maz managed to take him inside and get him into bed to keep an eye on him, and to prevent him from running after Rey himself. He had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. It was a relief, Poe didn’t know if he could go through it all again with Finn, not now. He needed Finn to be okay for just a little bit longer.

# # #

She couldn’t have gone far, is what Luke kept telling himself. But he didn’t know Rey, for all he knew she could be fast. She was quick enough to save Finn from being hit by a car, obviously. She didn’t know where she was here though, she could be lost and he didn’t want her left out in the dark. She could be hurt, he needed to know she was okay.

Rey ran as fast as her legs could carry her, tears already falling down her face. She didn't know where she was going, and frankly she didn't care. She was done for now. She pushed Finn. She was acting out of fear. She probably hurt him. Blood was running down her legs and hands, but that didn't slow her down. The sun was setting when she finally stopped to catch her breath and she decided she was hopelessly lost. She still didn’t care.  
She tried to look for somewhere that was out of the way, not wanting to be standing in the middle of the street in case she was found. Wherever she was, it was busy, people were everywhere but no one seemed to pay her any attention. 

As she snuck down into a small alleyway, Rey felt her legs give in and let herself sit on the ground. It was cold and dark and wet, but she didn’t care. The first friend she had and she’d hurt him, and now she’d run away from the only place she could have called a home (not that she felt like she’d be welcome back after what she did). In a way, it was more terrifying here than it had been with the others. At least with them she had known the punishment was coming. Out here she was confused and lost, and her knees and her hands stung painfully. She wiped the blood from her hands on her jeans (is that what they were called?) and let herself cry quietly, sobbing into her arms.

The sun had finally set, and the late spring breeze blew through the alley causing her to shiver. But soon that cold shiver was replaced with a shiver of fear when she heard a voice that appeared every night in her nightmares, the same voice from the supermarket.  
She held her breath, not wanting to make a sound, but the gruff voice made it clear that she’d already been spotted.

At least there was only one of them, even if he was calling in his friends.  
Rey tried to curl up further, praying that she’d find a way to fade away into the wall and cease to exist, but a rough hand cupped her cheek and she realised that no amount of praying could end this.  
“Don’t cry, beautiful.” The man said softly, at least, as softly as this man could talk. “We’ve come to bring you home. You’ll be safe with us now.” He said, his other hand moving below her chin to tip her head up. “Come on, give us a kiss love.”  
Her eyes were filled with fear. She managed to get her head out of his grasp, which only made him mad. He slapped her across the face, her head slamming into the wall. As a sob left her lips she felt herself giving in, deciding that letting it happen all over again would be easier than fighting. Besides, she had a good few days with her father, with Finn and with Poe, but it was never meant to last.

She felt another pair of hands on her, now just letting tears fall. And then there was a commotion, there was yelling and shouting and before she knew what was happening she felt something hit her head, hard, and everything around her going dark and quiet.

# # #

Finn and Poe sat outside Rey’s bedroom. They had done so for the whole of the next morning. Luke had told them what had happened, how he had found her, and neither of them had words for it. Whoever had been so cruel to her before had somehow found her again and tried to take her back, they’d hit her (at least twice from the sounds of it) and they’d tried to do some horrible, horrible things. Poe had been watching her door closely, Finn resting his head against the door. They didn’t know how they were going to help her when she woke up, but they knew they were going to do something.

 _This is all my fault._ Finn thought. _If I had just listened for cars, then Rey would be fine. God, I'm a terrible person._  
One of the only things he actually wanted to remember, was when Rey said his name. He had hoped that hearing her voice for the first time would be in a happy setting, not a blood chilling one.  
Finn was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Rey screaming. Before Poe or Finn could get up, Luke was already up the stairs and rushed into her room. They both peeked their heads in to see and hear Luke trying to calm her down as she sobbed. She was fighting him desperately, trying to push him away from her with every bit of strength that she had. He let her go, not wanting to hurt her more, and she returned to the corner that she had more or less claimed as her ‘safe spot’. It broke Luke’s heart that he couldn’t get close to her, but having her crying in the corner was preferable to her kicking and screaming and fighting in fear. He promised to bring her something to eat and to leave her alone, before leaving her room and giving a heavy sigh as he turned to the boys.

“I’d love to let you in.” He said. “I can’t, not if she’s like this. Yesterday shook her up, they came back for her and that might take a while for her to get over it.” Luke said, running his fingers through his hair. “If anything changes though, I’ll let you boys know.”

Finn and Poe took that as their cue to leave. They parted their ways without so much as a 'goodbye'. Finn slowly walked up the porch steps, Maz already waiting for him. Now that he was home, he finally let his emotions go, sobbing in his grandma's arms. "It's all m-my fault!" He cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. Maz brought her arms around her grandson and held him tight, pressing a soft kiss to Finn's forehead.

"You did nothing wrong." She said gently. "It was just a lot of bad luck. That girl has had her fair share of it, I'm sure she'll get better soon. She just needs time, anyone would."

"Yes I did! If I had just listened for cars, Rey would never have run into them! And now she's back to square one! She probably hates me!"  
The last time Finn had had a run in with a car like that, he had lost his eyesight.

"Finn." Maz said sternly. "That's no way to talk about things. Rey is frightened, but she doesn't hate you. You shouldn't hate yourself either. You said she spoke, she spoke because of you, that's pretty impressive." She said. "She wanted to keep you safe."

"But I should be the one keeping her safe. I want to help her, but there's nothing I can do." His tears had finally stopped, but he kept sniffling.

Maz held Finn closer in her arms, pressing another soothing kiss to his forehead. “That’s not your job.” She told him. “Finn, you and I both heard what Luke said, we both know what she’s gone through. No one should have to take on helping her alone, certainly not you. You’re there to be her friend, to show her what it’s like to be a teenager. Luke is there to protect her and make her feel safe. You can help, but it’s not your job.” She reassured him. “Besides, you’re still a little shaken up from yesterday. You’re a magnet for car accidents.” Maz said, her tone light, trying to joke about it all and cheer him up a little.

# # #

Poe stood in front of the picture of his mother, Shara. Tomorrow was the anniversary of her death. She had been gone 8 years. A tear slid down his cheek, remembering that fateful day. "I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

He felt awful, he always did but this year was so much worse. After everything happening with Rey yesterday, and the fact that this was going to be the last time he lived on the day his mother died. He felt sick at the thought of it, he turned away from the picture and went back to his bedroom, finding himself curling up under his duvet and letting silent tears fall down his face. The crying was happening a lot more now, and he wondered if it was because he’d reached the point where he knew he was dying. He could feel it. He felt his insides failing him, the tightness in his chest when he tried to breathe. It scared him beyond what he could describe but he tried so hard to keep up the brave face for everyone around him.

“Mom…” He whispered to himself. “I’m so sorry, I need you mom. I need my mom, I want my mom.”

No one answered. He would soon be with her, which made him both sick to his stomach and filled with a disturbing amount of glee. He remembered crying in Finn's arms at the hospital, as doctors told him she couldn't be saved. Screaming that she couldn't be gone. His dad trying to calm him down, while Finn just let him cry in his arms. That was back when Finn could see. He had always tried so hard to rid himself of those memories but he couldn’t, he’d never forget it. Poe brought his arms around his pillow and held it as tightly as he could as he sobbed into it, crying until his father came to take him to chemo and sitting silently in the hospital for the rest of the day as he was treated. He hated it. He knew he was going to die, so why did he have to keep this up? Were they expecting a miracle? Days like today, he sure as hell didn’t want one.

# # #

Luke had tried so hard to talk to Rey. She was inconsolable. She hadn’t eaten anything he’d given her and she’d barely touched her water. And he was scared himself, seeing his own daughter being touched like that was something he’d never be able to forget. And the fact that it had happened for nearly eighteen years without him even knowing, it made him sick to his stomach.  
He sat outside her door, checking on her every five minutes. He'd occasionally say her name, hoping for an answer, at least a sound. She was still in the corner, and was, by the looks of it, scratching something into the wall with a fingernail. He wanted to tell her that she was safe here, but last night proved that she wasn’t. They’d found her again. They wanted her back. He wanted to say he’d protect her, but what good would that do? What if he’d turned up just a few minutes later to find him…  
He shook his head, he didn’t want to think about it. Rey deserved so much better.

He went back into her room once more, bringing her dinner. He tried to coax her out of the corner and get her to eat something but she wouldn’t move. Again, he left the food there for her in the hopes that she’d have something, and he returned to sitting outside of her room. He fell asleep there, wanting to be near her just in case she needed him or she needed protecting.

He woke up to the sound of thrashing, running in to see Rey struggling in her sleep. He gently shook her, and whispered her name over and over. "It's alright Rey. You're at home, you're with me, I'll keep you safe."

She woke up the second she felt his hands on her arms, letting tears fall from her eyes. She was so afraid, her heart was pounding and she could hear their voices again. It was a nightmare, she knew it was, but now she was awake it wasn’t leaving her. She could feel their hands ghosting over her body, grabbing her and hitting her and pushing her around. She heard their threats and felt her body crackle in pain. She pushed Luke away as hard as she could, but she had so little strength that she barely moved him, instead just sobbing in fear in his arms.

Luke held her, rubbing her back. "It's just a dream. It's just a dream Rey." She buried her face in his chest, muffling her sobs. Every sob shook her thin and frail body, filling Luke with sadness. Soon, tears were falling down his own face without him realizing it. There was so little he could do for her but he had to do so much. He couldn’t imagine the hell she’d been through, and she’d been exposed to it again all too soon. “I’m so sorry Rey.” He whispered to her, hoping that his voice would be enough to draw her out of her post-nightmare state, but it didn’t seem to be working.  
"Really I am. If I had known, if I hadn't left Mara... Christ I'm a terrible person." He hadn't meant to say that part out loud. 

He felt a hand on his cheek, looking down, he realized it was Rey, and she had a look of determination on her face. "N-No." She said. Luke brought his arms around her tighter and held her there. She shouldn’t have to console him, that wasn’t her job, not now.

“Go back to sleep.” He said softly. “I’m not going to leave you, I’ll stay right here." She buried her face into his chest again, and fell asleep. Her rhythmic breathing soon caused Luke to fall asleep as well with Rey still in his arms. And they spent the rest of the night like that. Father and daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late upload, I lost track of time. Please leave a kudo or a comment.


	7. Chapter 7

Finn walked down the hall, stretching and yawning. Maz was already awake, but before he could say 'good morning' the phone rang. She checked the number before handing it to Finn. "It's for you."

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey buddy! Didn't wake you up did I?" Poe's voice asked. Finn couldn't ignore the trembling in his voice.

“No, ‘course not Poe. Hey, how’d yesterday go? D’you want me to come round to yours this afternoon?”, he asked, trying to sound optimistic to help his friend feel better.

“I didn’t get discharged, still in the hospital. Apparently I’ve had a pretty bad reaction to it. I’m feeling a little bit better now, I was wondering if you’d come visit. The doctors say it’s okay, it’s not dangerous.”

Finn bit down on his lip and gently teased it, thinking. He tried so hard to think positively. Poe was awake, Poe was talking, the doctors were allowing him visitors. This wasn’t serious, it was just a reaction, it happened all the time. He’d be okay. "Yeah! I'll head over there right now." Maz nodded at him, even though Finn couldn't see it.

"Oh! Could you maybe try to bring Rey?" Poe asked, followed by a loud cough and a hiss of pain.

"I can sure as hell try." Finn told him. They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. "Granny how am I going to convince Rey to go see Poe?" He asked, pacing across the kitchen floor.

“Perhaps we should wait a little while, maybe give her another hour to rest. Luke was telling me about how afraid she was. Hopefully a little space and some rest was all she needed.” She suggested, placing a hand on Finn’s shoulder and smiling gently. “She’s a strong girl Finn, I’m sure when she feels safe again she’ll be more than happy to come out and see Poe, the three of you seemed to get on amazingly well in such little time.”

Finn smiled and nodded. "Can we at least tell Mr. Skywalker? Just to tell him what's going on?"

"I'll go do that, you go get dressed and eat breakfast." Finn nodded, popping a pop tart into the toaster and heading upstairs.

Maz stepped outside into the early summer sun. The birds were singing as she made her way up to Luke's house. She could hear movement coming from inside, the sound of plates being put away, and it made her smile a little more, perhaps Rey had emerged from her bedroom. Luke had told her everything, and Maz always listened. She worried as much about Rey as he did, but she watched from a distance. She was brave, and she seemed more determined to emerge from the darkness she had come from than anyone she knew. As she knocked on the door, it was pulled open by a tired, but happy, Luke. “Hello Maz.” He said, yawning briefly. “What can I do for you?”

"Morning Luke. I was just coming over because Poe had a bad reaction to his chemo. He's alright, but Finn was going to go over and hang out with him. And Poe was wondering if Rey wanted to join. Of course she doesn't have to, I was just carrying on the message." Maz could see Rey sitting on a stool, looking at a book. "I don't want to interrupt you. And it doesn't have to be now."

Luke sighed. "You're not really interrupting. I'm just trying to teach Rey how to read. We're starting with The Cat in the Hat. She seems to be enjoying it."

Maz smiled sadly at the girl in the room, watching as her eyebrows came together in a stubborn confusion to try and figure out what a word said. “We can always take the book with us, maybe Poe can help her. He’d love a distraction like that, I’m sure.” She offered. “It’s up to Rey, if she feels safe enough coming with us. You look to need some rest anyway, if I were you I’d get some sleep while we’re gone.”

"I didn't get much sleep last night. Rey was having nightmares. Luckily we seem to be getting somewhere. She let me hold her until she fell back asleep, and she didn't even wake up again. Rey?" Luke asked, the girl looked up. "Would you like to go see Poe in the hospital? Finn will also be there. You can bring your book."

Rey hesitated for a second before she decidedly stood up and closed the book, holding it close to her chest as she silently walked towards Maz and Luke. She nodded, standing close to her father as he put an arm around her. “You’ll be safe, don’t worry.” He reassured her, watching as she stepped nervously out of the door and towards Maz. When she realised her father wasn’t following, she turned around and looked at him with eyes that almost begged him to accompany her.

"Rey, Maz isn't going to hurt you, you’ve met her before." Luke told her. Rey thought for a moment, before giving Luke a hug, catching the man off guard, but he returned it. Rey followed Maz to her car, Finn just coming out the front door. Seeing Finn made Rey smile, Finn made everything a little bit less scary. She stopped following Maz and instead made her way to Finn’s side, taking his hand. She saw him smile, recognising the girl who’s hands he was holding.

"I’m glad you’re okay.” He told her gently, letting her guide him forwards. Maz helped the two into the car. Once Maz pulled out of the driveway, Rey rested her head on Finn's shoulder, causing the blind man to blush.

# # #

The hospital room that Poe was in was horrible. He _hated_ hospital rooms, they always reminded him of his mother passing away. Everything smelled clinical and the room was painfully white. Though he was thankful for the smell of bleach, as it managed to cover up the smell of sickness pretty well. He felt awful, but knowing that Finn and Rey were coming he forced himself to stay awake and try and feel a little better for them. He didn’t want to see him this weak – he was always so strong.

Finn knew his way around the hospital, having been there so many times in the past. He tried to bring Rey into the elevator, but she was terrified of it, so they took the stairs. Her grip never loosened on his hand, nor her book. Maz had taken the elevator instead so she was waiting for them as they arrived on the third floor.

Rey pressed herself closer to Finn, eyes wandering the halls. She was afraid, seeing so many new people all at once was terrifying. She gripped Finn’s hand even tighter and almost tripped over her own feet trying to get closer to him. The cuts and bruises from the other night were still showing, and she was still incredibly thin – she looked more or less like she should be in one of the beds. Everyone looked so ill, and she didn’t want to see Poe looking like that too. As they arrived at his room, Rey stopped outside nervously, looking towards Finn for help.

"Rey it's alright. You can come in." He reassured, as if sensing her worry. She shook her head and backed up against the wall, still holding his hand in a death grip. "I'll go in first, then you can come in later. He really wants to see you Rey." Finn took his hand away from her, leaving her standing there with Maz. Finn glanced back one more time before opening the door.

"Buddy!" Poe yelled. Rey couldn't hear the rest of the conversation because the door slammed shut. She flinched a little at the slam, holding the book tighter around her chest and taking deep breaths to try and calm herself. She looked at Maz and the lady silently moved towards her, putting an arm around her and Rey moved into her embrace. Luke spoke to Maz, Finn was Maz’s grandson, Poe trusted her, she drove them to the diner yesterday, she was nice.

“Poe isn’t going to be any different.” Maz said softly. “He’s still Poe, he’s just sick.”

Rey sighed, and mouthed at Maz. 'Is he gonna die soon?', she asked.

"He's been sick for years, he doesn't have long. Everything went downhill after his mother died. He got cancer a few years later, and Finn got in an accident which blinded him." 

'How did his mom die?' She mouthed.

“There was an accident, his mother used to fly planes, little ones. For months she had complained of the engines not being up to code, but the assholes in charge didn't listen. Well, she was flying, the engine malfunctioned, and she crashed. Kes got a lot of money out of suing the company, but the money then quickly disappeared to pay for Poe’s treatments. Poe’s always blamed himself for it, he hadn't told her he loved her before she went to work that morning. He feels as if she died because of that. He had told her the previous night, but it didn't matter. I believe he doesn’t register that it wasn't his fault, he misses her so much.” Maz explained sadly. “Shara was a wonderful woman, she loved Poe with everything in her.” 

Rey couldn't imagine losing someone like that. Maybe that's what her father felt when her mother died. Knowing someone your whole life and then blaming yourself for that person's death? Poor Poe. That must have been his mother's helmet she had seen in his house. But one thing was still on her mind. 'Maz, where are Finn's parents?' She mouthed.

Maz sighed softly, her shoulders falling. She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking it through. “Finn’s parents are complicated. His mother died when he was a baby in a car accident, little Finn in the car with her, some drunk driver hit them head-on. Our relationship was strained and I regret not being closer to her before she passed. She was a good person, she loved Finn with all her heart, just very… cold to outsiders. His father, my son, took over as a parent. He wasn't good, he was neglectful, would disappear for days at a time, leaving little Finn alone at home. I was unaware of this for years. He finally told me when he was around six, and I took him in, my son barely even putting a fight for custody of him. Then he met Poe when I moved him in, and they've been friends ever since."

'That's terrible!' Rey mouthed. It made her anger that anyone would dare hurt Finn. He was a kind and sweet person.

“It doesn't end there, around the age of twelve, he tried to re-enter Finn’s life. Finn wasn't interested, but went along with it. But he kept disappearing again. And around the age of fourteen, he and Finn were out for a drive, and he… honestly I’m not sure what he did or why he did it. But he switched lanes, and hit oncoming traffic, he died, and Finn lost his sight. He doesn't like to talk about it."

'It seems all three of us have had pretty shitty lives.' She mouthed. Maz chuckled at this, glad that Rey was feeling more comfortable around her.

“Would you like to go see Poe?” She asked, careful to make sure that she didn’t push her too far. “I can come in if you want, or I can wait out here. Finn’s there, he’ll look after you.” Maz paused, “I’ll warn you, he doesn’t have any hair on his head, it's a side effect of his treatment. He wears a wig, but it's at home, so don't freak out okay?”

Rey paused for a moment, looking at the door and taking another deep breath. She could do this, she’d go in and speak to Finn and Poe and everything would be alright. She gave Maz a nervous smile, mouthing ‘I’ll be fine,’ before she slowly opened the door. She stood there for several seconds, watching the boys in a deep discussion. When Poe saw Rey, he stopped talking, nudging Finn gently in the side.

“Hiya Rey, you feeling better today? We were really worried about you.”

She smiled and nodded. Slowly walking over. She found Finn's hand instantly, again causing the blind boy to blush. "What do you have with you, Rey?" Poe asked, gesturing to the book. Rey looked down to the book still in her hand, and passed it over to Poe to show him. She was still ashamed that she didn’t know how to do something so basic, and she didn’t want Finn to have to hear how little she really did know, how hard she was trying. One day she’d be able to read. Poe took the book from her, looking it over and chuckling a little.“I loved this book when I was a kid.” He told her. “I could read it to you later if you’d like.”  
Rey nodded, still embarrassed. "This was one of the first books Finn got when he was learning braille. He had trouble learning how to read braille, and you have trouble learning how to read. Everyone struggles with learning new things." She nodded a little, watching as the color drained from Poe’s face as another wave of nausea hit him and he threw up into a nearby bucket. Rey took a step backwards but Finn held her hand tightly, trying to reassure her that he’d be okay. Still, it unnerved her to watch.

“Don’t worry.” Finn said quietly. “He’ll be okay, this always happens. Just this time it’s worse than normal. He’ll be okay in a minute.” He said, moving to rub Poe’s back.

Poe placed the bucket on the ground, letting himself fall back on the pillows. "Third time today. Sorry you had to see that, Rey. Didn't mean to scare you." He took the cup of water sitting next to him on a little desk and shakily brought it to his lips. He spit some of it out in a coughing fit.

Finn continued to pat Poe’s back to help him back to normal breathing, Rey watching on in complete silence. When he seemed okay again, she moved a little closer to him and pointed to the book.

Rey tried to keep her eyes away from his head, but Poe noticed, “You can stare, I look really weird bald. You wanna touch it?” He joked. Rey gave two taps on his head, causing Poe to burst into laughter.

“Did she touch it?” Finn asked, confused.

“She gave two taps for yes on my head, I just wasn't expecting that,” His laughter broke into another coughing fit. Once Poe was back to normal breathing, he picked up the book. "You want me to read this now?" He asked. Rey nodded. Poe opened up the book to the first page. Rey then did something that shocked both boys. She climbed in bed next to Poe, and while still holding Finn's hand, snuggled up next to him. She was careful not to hurt Poe or the wires sticking out of his arm. She softly tugged Finn forward, who had only heard Poe let out a small gasp, unaware of this monumental step forward she had displayed. Finn sat on the edge of the bed, turning to face them. Rey rested her head on Poe’s shoulder, giving Finn’s hand a squeeze. Poe gave her a reassuring smile, bringing one arm around her as he started to read. Finn’s smile was wide as ever, remembering when Poe had read it word by word to help him learn how the braille felt beneath his fingers. Poe watched Rey follow him along, her eyes looking at each word and remembering how they were said so she could read the book with her father when they got home. 

Not too long later, there was a gentle knock on the door. Maz put her head through and smiled at the three of them together. “Finn, Rey, I think it’s time for us to leave.”

"Alright granny,” He turned to Poe, Rey watched both seeming to hesitate as Poe passed the book back to him, their hands brushing and fingers touching for longer than necessary. Rey clambered out of the bed and followed Maz out of the room, leaving Poe sitting there with Finn. 

As Finn stood up to leave, Poe grabbed his hand and he stopped and turned to him. "She curled up next to me, and rested her head on my shoulder." Poe whispered, a smile on his face. Finn gave him one back as Poe continued, “Gonna keep your promise then?” He asked, laughing a little. “You’ve got to admire how determined she is. Before you know it she’ll be reading and writing and talking.” He sighed “I’m gonna be honest with you Finn… I thought this was it for me. Last night I thought I was a goner. I thought about you, and Rey too, it kept me strong.”

“Poe, don’t talk like that, you know I can’t lose you.”

“Finn, are you coming?” His grandmother asked again, and Poe loosened his grip on his friend’s arm.

“See you tomorrow.” He said, waving goodbye as Finn headed back to the car.  
“If Poe’s okay, he should get out tomorrow. I was thinking we would make a start on his bucket list and take him on a picnic. What’d you say?” Finn asked, hand swinging in Rey’s. She let go briefly to give him two strong taps, the teenager giving her a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Thanks for all the kudos and comments!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just pure fluff, which we all desperately need in these... _fun_ times.

Poe was discharged later in the evening, and Finn called him to discuss a plan that he and Rey had talked about after arriving home.

"We’re taking you out for the day.” Finn said quietly into the phone. “Don’t tell your dad, I know he won’t let you out. We’re going for a picnic just outside of town, just the three of us. Rey and I are gonna sort out the food, just make sure you’re awake before your dad in the morning.”

"Of course! See you tomorrow." Poe smiled and hung up the phone.

During dinner, Rey bounced up and down in her seat between forkfuls of pasta. "What are you so excited about?" Luke asked. Rey made a zipping motion with her hand over her lips. "A secret?" She nodded. While he wanted to ask, seeing his daughter so happy wasn’t something that he would trade. So he let her have this, God knows she deserved it.

Rey insisted on washing the dishes after dinner, so Luke let her, but he found her still in the kitchen putting together sandwiches and fruits (Finn had explained at length what a picnic was, so she knew exactly what she had to make), still as happy as ever. Luke helped her, deciding to let her have fun with her friends since there was no harm in sticking in a few extra treats for whatever the three of them were planning on doing. Sleep came easily for the three of them that night, even Rey slept with only a few nightmares, but at least she slept through.

Luke woke up to the sound of feet tiptoeing down the hall. He climbed out of bed to see Rey looking out the window every few minutes. The sun had barely risen, and the birds had just started singing. She was already dressed and had a backpack on, but she was waiting for someone. His eyes softened at her dress, knowing that he hadn't bought it for her. It took him a moment to realize who the dress had been originally worn by. “Where’d you find that? Don’t worry, you're not in trouble.” She gestured to the hall closet, Luke nodding. “That… that was your mother’s dress.” she tugged at it, gesturing at her room as if asking if she needed to change. “No, it’s yours now. I know she’d want you to have it.” The dress was baggy on her, longer too, but she looked so much like Mara it _hurt._  
He looked at Rey for a second longer, before speaking again, "Be careful.” He said, though he was smiling. “And have fun, just don’t stay out too late okay? I want you home safe. You ask Finn or Poe if you need anything, okay?”

Rey nodded, seeing Finn outside the window with Poe and taking it as her sign to leave. She waved a goodbye to her father, grabbing the picnic basket that Luke had supplied on the way to her friends. There was no one else around and despite it being summer there was still a certain chill to the air. The sky was all different colors and Rey decided that she loved it. She proudly held up the basket, a triumphant smile on her face. She took Finn's hand and locked elbows with Poe. "You look really pretty." Poe told her. Rey blushed and made a smile that said 'thank you'. 

The walk outside of town wasn’t too long, especially not while it was so early and so quiet. There was no one about, and it made it easy for the three of them to walk quickly before the heat of the day kicked in. They stopped a few times for Poe to catch his breath, always brushing off the apologies Poe gave them.  
They walked a little way across a field and up a small grassy knoll, giving Poe and Rey a view of the town to admire. Rey set out the blanket and helped Finn sit down while Poe started setting out plates for them. Rey sat beside Finn, resting her head on his lap and letting her legs stretch out. She kicked her shoes off, the blades of grass blowing slightly in a warm breeze and tickling the tips of her toes. Finn had one hand in Rey’s hair, his fingers running through it gently, and he let the breeze blow across his face. He’d never grow tired of being able to feel the world around him now he couldn’t see it.  
Poe sat down next to them, burying himself in Finn’s side. The intimacy of it wasn’t lost on either man, but both chose to ignore it, at least for now. Poe began to hum a little tune to himself, listening to the birds chirp around them.

Suddenly Rey pointed at the sky frantically. Poe looked up to see an airplane high in the air, leaving a trail behind it. "What's wrong?" Finn asked, as he had felt Rey shift too.

"Just a plane. You ever seen one before?" Poe asked Rey. She shook her head. “You can go all over the world in a plane.” He explained to her. “There’s more to the world than just this town.”

Rey blinked, seemingly astonished, and Poe couldn’t help but feel taken aback. How could she have never known that a world existed outside where she lived? He thought it was just innate knowledge, but apparently not.

"We’ll have to go somewhere one day, the three of us. We could go to a really hot country, or a really cold one, or one with mountains.” He told her. “Some places even have mountains that explode, they’re pretty cool.” Rey looked a little worried at the prospect of mountains that blew apart, but neither of them seemed phased by it so she relaxed herself. “We should go to the beach soon, mark another thing off my list. Do you remember Hidden Port?”

“That wasn't where we went sophomore year, was it?”

“No, this was before that, the summer before eighth grade,” _Before you lost your sight, was left on his lips._ “It’s really cute, there's this really cute ice cream parlor, and these really cute shops, they even have a drive in theater like it's the nineteen fifties or something.” He sighed, “And the sunset, do you remember the sunset?”

“Yeah, so many colors, I’d love to be there again, feel the sand and the ocean and hear those stupid seagulls-” He chuckled, “I’m really on board with your idea. Rey, are you down with it too?” Rey gave two taps in response. “Perfect.”

“Probably can't go within the next two weeks, since I’ll be grounded a.k.a. under house arrest.” He pulled out his phone, staring at the six missed calls and the thirty-plus text messages from his father. He let the phone fall to the ground and sat up. "So, how much of this stuff have you ever eaten before?” he asked, peering into the picnic basket. “I’d put money on you never having tried strawberries. Know what they are? They were in my milkshake the other day.”

She shook her head. Poe pulled out a strawberry and showed it to her. "It's really sweet, try it." Rey sat up a little, and Poe held it out to her. She took a bite, and then grabbed it from him and finished it. Even the leaves. Poe smiled and laughed, shaking his head as she picked some of the seeds from between her teeth.

“Tell you what, I’ll show you the best way to have them.” He smiled, reaching in and pulling out a tub of whipped cream. He gave a moan of satisfaction that sent both Rey and Finn laughing as he took the lid off. Holding one of the strawberries by the stem, he dipped it in and leaned across to Finn. He passed the strawberry to her, “Go on, but just eat the red bit.” He prompted her.

She took a bite and gave a huge sigh of happiness. She fell into Finn's lap. "Thank you." She whispered. Both boys looked at her with a mix of surprise and happiness.

“You don’t have to thank us.” Finn replied. He exchanged a glance with Poe and, though unspoken, the two knew exactly what they were thinking. _She sounds like an angel._

“Yeah, I mean your dad put these in here for us. You should thank him.” Poe said, beginning to pull out some of the food.

She gestured at the sandwiches and pointed at herself, mouthing the word ‘me’ over and over. 

“You made these?” Poe asked, Finn lifting his head in question. “The sandwiches, you made these?” She nodded. “Rey, they look amazing.” Finn gave a nod of encouragement and laid his head back down. “C’mon, I bet there’s other stuff in here you’ve not tried. There’s loads of fruits, cookies… Oh I bet you’ll like this one, chocolate. Have you ever had chocolate?” He asked. Rey shook her head as Poe peeled back the wrapping before snapping the bar in his hand into three sections.

“Try some, and have as much as you like. But eating a lot of chocolate might make you feel ill.”

She took it, popping a piece into her mouth. Her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands. She sat up to see what else was in the basket, when she pointed at something in the grass. A flower. Rey scrambled to her feet and made her way quickly across to it, lying flat on the ground so her face was only a few centimetres away from the plant.

“That’s a flower, a daisy if I remember correctly.” Poe explained. “Have you really never seen a daisy before?” He asked, a hint of sadness in his voice. Her excitement soon washed it away though, and she picked it carefully before darting about to find more. Poe turned to Finn, dipping a strawberry and placing it at his lips. Finn bit down, Poe’s body twitching at the feel of Finn’s lips over his fingers. Finn didn't seem to notice, and Poe shook it off as he handed a part of the chocolate bar to him. 

“What, you're not gonna continue feeding me like I'm an ancient pharaoh?” Finn asked, fanning offense.

Poe blushed as red as the berries, glad that Finn couldn't see him. “Of course your highness, my humble apologies.” He chuckled, breaking the chocolate into smaller pieces and bringing them to Finn’s lips. Poe swore that Finn purposely brushed his tongue over his fingers. He opened his mouth, debating whether he should say something when Rey returned, her arms filled with flowers. She gave one to Poe and tucked one behind Finn’s ear with a gentle smile.

“Y’know Rey, you can link them all together and make chains of them and wear them on your head, or round your wrist or neck.” Finn suggested.

Without further instruction, Rey started to link them together, even the weeds and grass were braided into it as well. She had every type of flower in the field. Forget-me-nots, forking larkspur, wild bird and many more flowers surrounded her, including her precious daisies. Her face was pure concentration, sticking her tongue out occasionally as if to help her focus. The first successful chain was placed proudly on Finn’s head, and the second around Poe’s wrist. While she was working, Poe and Finn gave her more fruits and sweets that she had never heard of, and she loved them all. Poe described the flowers that were placed on his head as well as the new jewelry she made for them.  
It was all so new that by the time that all the food was gone she was exhausted, and gave up on her third necklace to instead lay back against Finn and yawn softly. Despite it only being early in the afternoon, she was sticky with sweat and her body felt overheated, but she didn't wanna leave her friends.

Poe glanced up and looked at the clouds gathering in the sky, pulling a slight face. “Looks like there’s gonna be a thunderstorm later.” He said. “Wouldn’t be surprised in this heat, maybe we should start heading home?” 

Rey stuck out her bottom lip, but didn't protest. They put away the blanket and collected the trash. Rey skipped ahead of them on their way back, collecting more flowers and weeds. The clouds were starting to cover the sun by the time they reached their neighbourhood. Before the three of them went their separate ways, Poe and Rey shared a tight hug and Finn gave him a quick “good luck explaining this to your dad” before he headed back into his own home. As Rey turned to go back inside, Poe stopped her and smiled.

“You had fun, right?” She nodded. “Good, you’re really good company, I’m glad that Finn has someone after…” He sighed. “I’m just glad you're his, well, both our friends.” 

As he turned to head back down the street, she handed him another flower bracelet and mouthed ‘For your dad’.

Poe smiled, a bit taken aback. “T-Thank you, he’ll love that.” 

She nodded and smiled, watching him make it across the street safely before heading back into her own home as it started to rain. Luke heard her come in, and she smiled and waved when she saw him. She then proudly handed him flowers, weeds and even some grass in a nice little bundle, before placing a flower crown atop his head. Her smile could only be matched by his at the gifts she had given him.

"Thank you sweetie. Did you have fun?" He asked. She nodded, jumping slightly at a rumble of thunder. Then the skies opened up, Rey rushing to the back porch, opening the screen door and stepping out onto the porch, her hand open to the rain as it tickled her hand. She gave him a happy look, before lightning lit up the sky. She quickly darted back inside as thunder rumbled. Luke placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile. “It’s just a thunderstorm, you’re safe.” She nodded but still backed into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. “Would you mind going up and changing? The dress has some grass stains, not a big deal, but the sooner I take care of it the better.” She nodded once more and headed up the stairs. “And when you get back, would you like to watch a movie?”

She returned a few minutes later, dress in hand, changed into one of his sweatshirts from his college years. He was shocked, before realizing it had probably been with Mara’s dress. He took the dress from her, flicking on a colorful children’s movie, before heading upstairs to deal with the dress. 

He returned thirty minutes later, the dress all clean and now hanging in her closet. She was still snuggled up on the couch, her eyes glued to the screen as the princess sang a song about her woes. Luke smiled, taking a seat next to her. He could almost imagine a younger Rey in her place watching the movie instead. Toys strewn around, bandaids from her adventures of climbing trees and roller skating littering her knees. His mind, his waking dream, taking over briefly as the full scene played out in his mind. 

_The front door opened, Rey bolting up and rushing to greet the figure. “Oh my goodness sunshine, did you grow since breakfast?” Mara’s voice rang out, soft but confident._

_“No mama, you're so silly! Today I saw a butterfly, it was big and yellow! It landed on daddy’s nose when he was sleeping!”_

_Mara jokingly rolled her eyes at Luke. “Sleeping on the job? Gonna have to find a better dad to replace you.”_

_“No! I like this one!” Rey protested. “He makes me pancakes!”_

_“Well okay, maybe he can stay.” Mara chuckled, walking over and pressing a kiss to his lips, Rey letting out over the top fake gagging noises and wiggling out of her arms. “So dramatic, she gets that from you.”_

_Luke chuckled. “I hate that you're right.”_

_“I certainly don’t, I love being right." She leaned in for another kiss, Luke smiling against her lips._

A hand on his cheek snapped him out of his daze, realizing that Rey had scooted up close, concern covering her face. He then realized his cheeks were wet, and that Rey was trying to brush away the tears. “I’m okay sweetie, just thinking about-” what a horrible person I am- “-the past.” Rey nodded, understanding his pain for the past. She snuggled up next to him, her eyes drooping closed, her breathing evening out. And as she slept, he allowed himself to cry as silently as he could.

_Mara, I’m so sorry..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, in the original story Poe died in the next chapter (:<


	9. Chapter 9

“Where have you been?” Kes hissed as Poe entered.

The teenager rolled his eyes, trying to push past him and up the stairs, but Kes didn't budge. "Can you please move?" Poe sighed.

"No, not until you tell me where-"

“I left you a note on the kitchen counter by the coffee maker, it said ‘Going out with Finn and Rey for a picnic, I’ll be home before dinner'. Did you not see it?” 

“I saw it-”

“So what’s the problem? Nothing happened, I went out, got some fresh air, Rey spoke to us which was a big deal, so what's the problem?”

“The problem is that you could have died, had an episode, or even hurt yourself-”

“And I would have had Finn and Rey to help me had something happened.”

“They can’t-”

“What, help me? I know you enjoy treating everyone like they're infants, but Finn and Rey aren't glass. Finn is better at caring for me than you, and Rey doesn't have a stick up her ass like you.” Poe shoved a finger into his father's chest for emphasis.

“I don't doubt that they can help, but not the way I can, especially not so far from home! Poe, I want you to enjoy your life, but you can't go anywhere without me or another adult.”

“Actually dad, that’s where you're wrong. See, I’m eighteen, a legal adult. I can do whatever I want.”

“Not under my roof-”

“If I wasn't sick and dying do you seriously believe I'd be standing here? I’d be in my own apartment miles away from you.” Poe tried to push past him up the stairs, but Kes grabbed his arm. 

“You don’t truly mean that, but Poe you need to listen to me! I can't have you running off, going out with Finn and May-”

“Rey, her name’s Rey,”

“-isn't okay anymore. You've constantly and repeatedly done this without asking me. I let you go to the diner with them because Maz was with you, but now I’m not going to allow that. You can’t keep leaving! You skipped your meds this morning-”

“Are you serious?! You’re taking away the little joy I have left in this world?!” Poe shouted.

“No, you can go over to their houses or they can come over here. Somewhere I can keep an eye on you-”

“I HATE YOU!” Poe screamed, tears burning in his eyes. “Mom would let me go out with friends and enjoy my final months on this planet-”

“I’m not your mom-”

“Yeah, well I wished you had been in that plane instead of her!” Poe shouted, letting out a string of violent coughs.

Kes stared, his heart pounding. “W-what did you say?”

Poe knew this was his chance to apologize, to say something completely different, or even just turn away, but he was filled with too much anger to do that. “I said I wished you had died instead of mom! I’ve wished that for years!” 

Poe watched as his father's face shattered. “You don't mean that, you’re just-”

“No dad, I do mean that. I mean it with every-” He let out another string of coughs, blood spilling past his lips, but he continued. “Fiber of my being, every cell in my body hates you.” Poe shoved the flower bracelet into his hands. “Not that you care but Rey made that for you.”, he spat, shoving past his dad. His tank clanged up the stairs and into his room, and the door slammed closed behind him. Poe burst into tears, burying his face in his pillow and letting out muffled cries. The storm outside his window couldn't match the one inside his house. 

####

Finn's fingers jumped up from his book as his phone loudly buzzed. “Incoming call from Poe Dameron.” The robotic voice told him. 

“Answer,” he replied, and Poe’s voice came through with a tired sigh. “Let me guess, you and your dad got into a fight?” Finn answered.

Poe groaned. “Yes, my phone was downstairs and I just left my room for the first time since yesterday afternoon.”

“How bad was the fight? Sounds bad if you just now left your room at...” He felt around for his digital clock, pushing the button on top to make a robotic voice read out the time for him. “...nearly eleven in the morning.”

“Really bad. We, um, we aren't talking.”

“Poe, what did you say to him?”

“I just said he was overbearing.” 

“And?” Finn crossed his arms.

“And that he worries too much.”

“And?”

“And that I wished he had died instead of mom.”

“POE!” Finn shouted, sitting upright. “Are you serious?!”

“Maybe.”

“You can't say shit like that! You know it’ll break him!”

“Yeah, well, it’s whatever.” Poe scoffed. “He knows I didn't really mean it.”

“Oh, that’s the biggest lie I’ve ever heard, he thinks you meant it! Did you apologize?”

“No, I have no need to.” 

Finn pinched his brow. As the months went on, Poe and his father had grown from a tight bond to a strained relationship hanging on by a thread. Kes had become more and more overbearing as Poe got sicker. He rarely left the boy alone, his fear of Poe dying taking over to an extreme amount. Poe in turn had started to lash out over everything his father did. Even things that were normal, things Poe would be fine with Finn doing to him, filled the young man with rage when his father was the one doing them.  
“Poe, I want you to go apologize right now."

“No, if he wants an apology he can come and find one.”

“I can’t believe you, I’m coming over and you're going to apologize to your dad.”

“What? No! Finn, this is my fight, not yours.”

“I know that, but if you weren't such an immature brat then I wouldn't need to fight for you.” Finn grunted, pulling on a pair of shorts and snatching his cane before making his way down the stairs. He slipped on his sandals, calling out to Maz he’d be over at Poe’s. “I honestly can't believe you would even say such a thing, you know how badly I wanted a dad who gave a shit about me. And you have a dad that cares, a still living dad, and you decide to be an ass about it.” Finn grunted as his feet sank into the muddy grass, listening for cars before crossing the street.

“Oh, our circumstances are two completely different things, yours is a lot more tragic-”

“Which is why I should be complaining, not you.” Finn hissed, his cane tapping a bit too hard at the ground beneath him. Finn tapped around for the familiar dent in the sidewalk in front of Poe's house, before walking up the steps and banging on the door. 

"Dude, are you serious?!" Poe hissed into the phone, frantically trying to get downstairs before his dad-

"Hey Finn." 

"Hello Mr. Dameron, can I come in?" Finn asked, hanging up the phone as Poe appeared on the staircase. 

"Y-yeah, he's kinda grounded, but as long as you don't stay too long it should be fine." Finn couldn't see the man’s appearance, but he could almost sense his disheveled clothes and his sunken eyes that were strained from looking at medical bills and dealing with his son’s antics twenty-four seven.

“Actually Mr. Dameron, I’m here to see you.”

Kes frowned. “Something wrong?”

“Yeah, nothing with you, I just have the world’s most immature brat as a best friend.” He could hear the steps creaking, indicating Poe’s position. “Who I need to speak with.”

“Go right ahead. Poe, I’ll be in my room if you need me.” Kes slipped past him up the stairs, Finn making his way to the staircase to find Poe.

“You are going to apologize.”

“Okay, I'll tell him I'm sorry, will that work?”

“No. I need you to genuinely tell him that you're sorry.” Finn crossed his arms. “I’m not speaking with you until you do.”

“Bullshit.” Poe huffed. “You know I'm awful with apologies.”

Finn shrugged and made a zipper motion at his mouth, mouthing ‘I’ll be on the porch when you're done.’

Poe stomped his foot like a child, making his way up the stairs. He took a deep breath and knocked on his father’s door, peeking his head inside. “Dad, can we talk?”  
Kes looked up from his spot on the bed, realizing that he was looking through an old shoebox. "Are those pictures of mom?”

Kes nodded. “You look so much like her, same hair and smile. She’d be proud of you, Poe.”

Poe wanted to make a comment, but he just inhaled inside. “I want to apologize, yesterday I said some bad things.”

“I overreacted, it's not your fault.” Kes reassured.

“Dad, it's not your fault, it's my fault. I should have asked first, or answered your calls. I know you only-” Poe let out a string of coughs, sitting down next to him, Kes pulling him into a hug. Poe felt the tears roll down his cheeks before he could even process his emotions. “Dad, I’m sorry.” He sobbed.

“I know, baby, it’s okay.”

“I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't mean it.”

“I know you didn't. I’m not mad, I was just hurt.”

“I never want to hurt you.” 

“I know angel.” He rested his chin on the top of Poe’s head, the younger Dameron listening to his father’s heartbeat. “I remember when you were a baby and the only way you'd fall asleep was if I held you over my heart. You’d cry and wail until you got into your little place, then you were out like a light.”

“Miss those days, huh?” Poe whispered.

“Sometimes, but if I went back to that time, I'd miss the beautiful, strong man you've become.”

Poe gripped his fingers harder into his dad’s back. “I don't believe that.”

“But you are, you help out Finn, and the new girl Rey. When you see her again, would you mind telling her I said thank you? I put the bracelet in a scrapbook, because I’m old.” Both of them chuckled. “But seriously, I met her briefly, but she seems nice, a bit shy but nice. I need a picture of her to put in here.”

“Is this a book about all my friends? Because I only have two.”

“That’s a lie, a lot went off to college and they're just not around, here look.” He let go of Poe and grabbed a book off the bed, pulling it into his lap. “I started to make a book about your life.” 

_To show at my funeral?_ was left on Poe’s tongue, but he humored his father anyway.

“Oh look, who’s that handsome man?” Kes asked, pointing at the picture of newborn Poe.

“Not me, that’s a wrinkly sack of flesh.” Poe shrugged.

“All babies look like that, I’ll admit I was a bit shocked at the sight of you, kinda expected some hair,” he flipped the page and smiled. “And here you are with some.” A picture of Poe, swallowed up in an orange and white onesie with a look of pure annoyance gracing his eyes.

“Why am I making that face?”

Kes shrugged. “You had two facial expressions for the first year and a half of your life. The first one was a smile, the second was… whatever this is.” Both chuckled, continuing on as Poe got older, smiling at the addition of little Finn. The next page made Poe want to cry, realizing it was the last picture he had of his mom, taken three days before she died. Smiling in a field with young Poe in her lap, the same field he had taken Finn and Rey to yesterday. 

“I’d forgotten about this picture.” Poe whispered.

“Yeah, you’d finally gotten out of school and wanted to enjoy summer, mom and I took you to a field and you had so much fun,” He gestured to the photo opposite of himself and Poe blowing bubbles. 

“I miss her.” Poe sniffed, feeling the tears start to return. “But I never wanted you to have taken her place that day.”

“I know that,” He pulled Poe in for another hug. “You're angry at life, so am I. It's given the two of us a difficult time, but one thing I’ve watched is how you're still kind and patient and gentle. Sure, you can be impulsive and have a bad temper on occasion, you get that from your mother and I, but you're still a wonderful son and friend.”

Poe sniffed, wiping his nose, “Thanks dad, I needed that.” 

“I know you did. Now go, isn't Finn waiting for you?” Poe nodded, pressing a quick kiss to his father’s cheek before heading down the stairs and outside. True to his word, Finn was waiting for him. 

“You were gone for a while, did things go alright?” Finn asked, concern lacing his voice. 

“More than better, we had a heart to heart about... _everything_.”

Finn smiled, standing up and pulling Poe into a hug. “I’m so glad, you can be an asshole at times, but you have a heart of gold.”

“Awe shucks,” Poe joked, “A heart of gold, have you been watching romance movies?” He leaned closer to Finn’s ear as they began to make their way over to Finn’s house. “To practice your moves on Rey?”

Finn blushed, shaking his head wildly. “N-No! I don't even like her like that!”

“That’s the biggest lie I've ever heard, and that's another thing we have in common,” He leaned in and whispered. “Because I think she’s pretty cool too, if you know what I mean.” Poe wiggled his eyebrows, and even without his eyesight, Finn knew what he was doing.

“Wait, really?" 

"Yeah, she's really cool." Poe shrugged, not elaborating further. 

"But do you like… _like_ her?" 

"' _Like_ like her'? What is this, middle school?" Poe playfully bumped shoulders with him. 

Finn chuckled as they entered his house, but his thoughts swirled to Poe’s comments. Did he like, well, _love_ Rey? She was kind and truly cared about him, but...no she couldn't love him, could she? And more importantly, did Poe like Rey too? Because if he did, Finn didn't want to destroy that. Poe always had bad luck in love, but maybe this time it'd be different. 

But Finn couldn't hide his feelings for Rey. He glanced over at Poe, listening to the sound of the man flopping onto his bed. His heart fluttered… could he have feelings for Poe too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insane how so much has happened since I last updated. From the election to Destiel becoming canon (that shit is wild, congrats about that but my condolences on the finale to all the supernatural fans.)
> 
> As always leaving a comment or a kudo would be amazing. Feel free to share this too!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> This chapter features a heavy topic, it mentions the possibility of Rey having nude pictures online. As someone who sent her nudes to an older man when I was 15/16, this chapter is very personal. I don't remember if those photos had my face in them. If you're reading this and under the age of 18, never, ever, EVER send nudes to people, especially if they're over the age of 18. I'm not trying to be preachy, I'm just telling you based on my on experiences.
> 
> If you would like to skip this chapter, that's totally okay.
> 
> If you would like to just skip the scene, it begins with the line:
> 
> "I have to go, Leia. Talk later." He didn't let her reply as he hung up, his heartbeat pounding in his skull.
> 
> And then it's safe to read again beginning with this line:
> 
> He washed his face and bolted up the stairs.

“So Rey,” Luke started, taking a seat across from Rey, “I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping for room decor? I know last time that… _man_ appeared, but would you like to try again?”

Rey took a bite of her cereal, debating in her head. Luke promised to protect her, and for the few short days she had known him, he seemed like a man who didn't back down from a promise. So, against her brain listing all the cons to this, she nodded. Luke smiled, “Finish up your cereal, and well head out.”  
She quickly inhaled what was left of her breakfast, following Luke out the door and into the hot summer morning. She climbed into the back seat, watching as Luke set the security system before getting into the driver’s seat. He rolled down the window, Rey sticking her hand out, letting her palm soak up the sun and wind as they drove into town. She recognized the mall as they pulled into the parking out, Rey hopping out, excited to return. “I saw a cute decor store when we were here the other day, maybe we can try that?” She nodded, skipping beside him, her happiness contagious.

As they entered the store, Rey’s eyes fell on a blue and purple wall tapestry, a map of the constellations. She pointed excitedly, the two making their way over. He pulled out a rolled up tapestry from the display underneath it, nodding at the price. “Not bad honestly, you want this?” She nodded. “Awesome, let's see if they have anything else you like.” The two made their way around the store, stopping to admire the furniture laid out. She froze at a lamp that looked like the moon, her heart racing. 

“Want.” She whispered, Luke perking up at her voice.

“Of course, this looks beautiful.” She had spoken to him, the second time she had done so. He grabbed a moon, still in its box, the two continuing through the store. As Rey pointed out more and more things that excited her, (Luke was thankful for the kind worker that had given him a basket.) he noticed a pattern, all her items were galaxy themed. Star systems, nebulas, a couple of planets, and more. But she mostly seemed drawn to the moon.

"Rey, if you don't mind me asking, what's up with the galaxy theme? I love it, I just want to know if that's okay." 

'I never saw the stars in the basement. I missed them.' 

Luke nodded, resting a hand on her arm. "I'm so sorry, Rey." 

She leaned into him before she continued. 'Plus, they remind me of-'

"Finn." She finished. "They remind me of Finn." 

Luke couldn't hold in his gasp. She had said a full sentence! Rey giving him a happy smile. "I'm so glad they do," 

They went back to shopping, Luke freezing as they passed star shaped wall decals, he got an idea. “Rey, why don't we repaint your room? Make it purple or blue and cover the walls with glow-in-the-dark stars, stuff like that.” Her face lit up like the sun and she nodded, Luke taking two bags of glow-in-the-dark stars for her ceiling. Rey offered to carry the two paint buckets, her arms trembled and shook when she took them off the shelf, but nevertheless she refused Luke’s help. He didn't try to push her, only nodding and letting her haul them up the counter, Rey watching him check out with childlike glee. He took the paint cans, letting her take their two bags, Rey humming happily to herself, her moon pillow tucked under her arm as she did so.  
“I was wondering if you'd like to do more shopping? We need to put these in the car, but that's not a problem.” Rey made a face, shaking her head. “Understandable, we can go home. Would you like to pick up lunch to-go? There's this cute little Greek place around the corner,” Rey shook her head, letting out a yawn. "Tired? Yeah me too." They walked silently back to the car. When they arrived home, Rey curled up for a nap, Luke setting up her moon light before heading down the stairs. 

He sat out on the porch, book in hand, when his phone buzzed. He answered, Leia's voice greeting him. 

"How is she?"

Luke sighed, placing down the book. "Fine, she's taking a nap, we just went shopping."

"No incidents?"

"Nope, she actually spoke a full sentence to me." He smiled, knowing that as soon as this call ended, he needed to tell Maz about this monumental step in her life.

"I'm so glad, what did she say?" Luke explained what had occurred today, Leia making a comment or two but mostly letting him speak. As his story came to a close, Leia chuckled. "Sounds like Rey has a crush."

Luke blinked, silent for a moment. “Huh. I guess you’re right. I never considered that.” He frowned. Most dad’s would be used to their daughter having a crush or two by the age of seventeen. But Rey wasn't most teenagers. Finn was a nice boy, he went out of his way to help Rey. But what if Finn didn't like her back? Rejection was something everyone had to go through, but he was worried that with Rey it could seriously damage her or their friendship. He shook his head, it was probably nothing.

“Luke, are you still there?” Leia’s voice asked over the phone.

"Yes! Sorry I got lost in my own thoughts. What did you say?"

"I said I looked into Rey's case more, to see if I could figure out who the man she saw was. There are a couple of people involved who've been involved that are in custody. Dryden Vos, Jabba Hutt, Aurra Sing, somebody who's name is apparently just Grievous, and a handful of others. But it said, in the digging I did, that none of these people actually owned the house. That belongs to a man named Snoke Palpatine, who is still running around. I looked up a picture of him, it's a mugshot from about ten years ago when he was in for a DUI." His phone buzzed, Luke pulling up his conversation with Leia and clicked on the photo. "Does the man you saw try to steal back Rey look like him?"

Luke felt like all of the air in his lungs had been sucked out. "I-I think so." 

Leia nodded, adjusting the phone to her other ear. "I thought so, there's a warrant out for him, I'll contact Rey's case worker, unless you'd like too?" 

"You can." He whispered, pulling up a search engine and typing in his name. 

"He's a nasty man, he's been in jail before-"

"He's a pedophile." Luke whispered, his chest tightening at an article from five years ago. 

"He is, apparently he had a good lawyer because he barely-"

"I have to go, Leia. Talk later." He didn't let her reply as he hung up, his heartbeat pounding in his skull.

The man he had seen in the alley with Rey was a pedophile. He already knew that, but this was confirmation.  
This man had touched his child, he was one of the God knows how many people who had touched his baby. Luke felt bile in his throat, sprinting into the kitchen and throwing up in the sink. He began to rinse it away, his shoulders shaking.  
He'd been arrested for possession of child pornography. The pornography hadn't been stuff he had made...right? 

Luke threw up once again, letting out a loud sob as another sickening thought entered his brain. What if there were pictures of Rey online? Pictures that monster had taken of her. Pictures that had been viewed hundreds if not millions of times of Rey and those other children.

Luke threw up bile, coughing hysterically. _Fuck fuck fuck._

He washed his face and bolted up the stairs. He opened her door to find Rey fast asleep, for once she was the calm one while he was the hysterical one. He knew he needed to let her sleep, but he gently placed his hand on her back. Rey shifted, her eyes opening to his concerned face. She yawned, mouthing ‘What?’ at him.

“I-I just wanted to check on you, you can go back to bed.” 

Rey frowned, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over her head. Luke made his way over to an armchair in the corner of her room and took a seat. He felt slightly better, seeing that she was alive and safe. But the sickening pit in his stomach wouldn't go away. 

He knew it never would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating, I've been sitting on this chapter for awhile now, but I just wasn't happy with it. Next chapter will be longer and fluffier, I promise.  
> I hope you all had a good holiday season and are staying safe.   
> Pease leave a comment and/or a kudo if you enjoyed, thank you.
> 
> If you're curious what the moon lamp looks like, just google 'moon lamp' and it should be the fit thing to come up. I've always kinda wanted one of those.


End file.
